Demon Princess
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: This story was inspired by the animated series Naruto. A little girl named Kitalena was cursed her whole life and everything she has cherished died in front of her. Trouble seems to follow her and death tries to consume her. Will she ever be happy or be swallowed in eternal darkness?
1. Chapter 1: Curse

**Chapter One: Curse**

In the Moon Kingdom, King Hiro and Queen Akira were overjoyed with their newborn baby girl. They already have three gifted sons. Kimochi is the oldest son and the future heir to the throne. He is very wise and skilled for his age and a fast learner. He quickly gets down any jutsu just by evaluating his opponents. Kaze, the second son is the lazy but smart. He is usually found napping under the shade, avoiding his tutor and so forth. Both sons attained their mother's bloodline trait. This trait is called the Piercing Eye Technique or the Tenchigan. This technique allows the user to pour this chakra into the subject's body, destroying internal body parts like for an example the heart. The last son is Kyohei, the hyperactive one. He always pulled pranks on his babysitter and tutor. He attained the Bloodline from his father, the Frozen Heaven. This bloodline triggers by bloodlust. This bloodline can manipulate ice. Then the last child is Kitalena.

When Kitaru came into the world, her parents held a special ball in her honor. All their loyal subjects cheered and praised the new princess. Music filled the room and people dance with happiness. It was indeed a glorious event but happy days can have a dark cloud.

"She is so beautiful." Queen Akira said, rocking her daughter in her embrace. The baby girl had shimmering baby blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. Her white hair was like pure as snow. She was a beauty.

"Yes, just like her mother." King Hiro said, kissing his Queen on the forehead. "The kingdom has been blessed."

"She will make a fine princess and wife in the future." The Queen said, smiling at her child. "Kitalena, the princess of the Moon…" Her daughter grabbed her mother's face with her small smooth hands, and letting out a childish giggle. "I love you my dearest." Then her three sons walked towards them.

"Mom, I want to see Kita." Kyohei said, smiling. He was so eager to see his little sister.

"Kyohei, you might hurt her." Kaze said lazily, scratching his raven black hair.

"NO! I want to see her." Kyohei snapped.

"And why is that?" Kimochi said, running his fingers through Kyo's red hair. "Is it because you are not the youngest anymore?"

"No, well… part of it…" Kyo said, moving his hand away. "It also means I can do what you and Kaze do to me. I can work hard to be strong so I can protect the youngest. I can protect Kita with my life."

"It doesn't mean you are the youngest, you can't protect anyone Kyo." His father said. "Anyone can protect a person, however, it must be someone worth your own life."

"My own life?" Kyohei said.

"What he means is that, you should protect someone that you cherish the most in your life." His mother explained. "Your father protects all of you and me."

"Then I am going to work even harder to help dad protect everyone…" Kyohei said. Everyone smiled at him. Kitalena tried to reach him. He moved closer and she lightly grabbed his hair. "Hmmm?"

"Kyo…" Kitalena said happily. "Kyo…"

"She seems she likes you a lot. She even said her first word…" The King said, smiling at his family. _This is the life I have always wanted. _Then darkness filled the room._This chakra…It can't be… _Then a red flashing light appeared and a man with an evil grin walked towards them. "Hayate, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my new niece…" He said. "I figured that I lost my invitation in the mail, a common mistake."

"It was no mistake… You are banished Hayate…" Hiro snapped. "Get out…"

"Is that any way to treat family big brother? After all, we are twins." Hayate said, dashing towards Akira and snatching the baby. He fell back, keeping his distance from his brother.

"GIVE HER BACK…" Akira screamed. "GIVE BACK MY DAUGHTER!"

"GIVE BACK MY SISTER!" Kyohei screamed as well.

"What a beautiful child… She has your beauty Akira…" Hayate said, staring at her. _Yet she has those eyes….his eyes…  
_  
"Don't hurt her Hayate…" Hiro pleaded.

"You better not hurt her…" Kimochi said, getting ready to release his bloodline trait.

"You better not do that my dear nephew." Hayate said, placing a knife on the infant's neck. "Or the princess will never breathe again."

"You bastard…" Kimochi snapped. Then the baby started to giggle.

"What do you want with her?" Kaze snapped.

"Give her back you bully…" Kyohei snapped. Kitalena giggled even more.

"She likes me…" Hayate teased, smoothing her cheek with the knife.

"Please don't hurt her…" Akira said, crying. "Please don't…."

"My dearest Akira, I have never thought to see tears rolling down your pretty cheeks." Hayate said, walking towards her and circling around her. "You are still a beauty that I fell deeply in love with. Pure as snow…." He grabbed a strand of her hair and sniffed it. "Your beauty is intoxicated." He then moved away. "However, you have to marry my brother. You have to fall in love with that idiot."

"My heart was already his." Akira replied.

"Well my love, I guess this is when you get punished for doing the wrong thing." Hayate said, staring at the infant. He then chanted some words. His hands glowed crimson red."Your eyes will never be like the stars again."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hiro screamed. After Hayate was done, he tossed the baby towards them and Hiro caught it. "You careless fool…"

"A parting gift for your daughter…" Hayate said, laughing. He disappeared after that. Hiro checked her daughter and found demonic red eyes instead of sapphires.

"No…" Hiro said. "What have he done?"

Six years as past and the curse was still not lifted. The Kingdom was afraid of their Princess and soon after threatened the king to kill his own daughter. The King debated his way through the bellowing crowd but nothing helped. "Daddy, are you okay?" Kitalena asked, staring at her father.

"I am fine my dear…" Hiro said, scooping his little girl in his arms.

"It is about my eyes…" She said sadly. "People don't like them."

"Your eyes are always beautiful to me." King Hiro said. "People just don't see it like I do."

"But they call me a monster." She replied, crying. "Do I really look like a monster?"

"Oh, my dearest Kitalena…" He said, lifting his daughter into his embrace. "You are not a monster. You are the most beautiful princess in the world." Then they heard loud screams outside the palace. Kitalena raced towards the window.

"Daddy, there are a lot of people outside." Kitalena said. Hiro took a look and found an angry mob. "What is going on?"

"FATHER, THEY ARE INVADING THE PALACE." Kimochi said, racing towards the room with Kyohei and Kaze. "The people have gone mad."

"Get your mother now…" Hiro said. _This day as come… I have never thought that it will come to this… that my own people will assailed us. _The people attacked the palace, destroying everything in their path. "Kaze…Kyohei…Take your sister…"

"Yes… Come on Kitalena…" Kyohei said, grabbing her hand. They raced away but there were some villages already the second floor.

"DEMON… KILL THE DEMON…" The people screamed, racing after them. They took her into a room and locked the doors. They pushed the furniture towards it to give them more time.

"Kitalena, in here…" Kaze said, opening a secret door. "NOW…" They pushed her into the room. "Kitalena, stay quiet…"

"Please come with me…" She cried, gripping him tightly. "Don't leave me…"

"I am sorry…" Kaze said, smiling. He hugged her tightly. "We love you little sister…"

"We are your big brothers…. We are supposed to protect you with our lives." Kyohei said, smiling.

"Please, I don't want to be alone." Kitalena said, crying.

"Kita, this is our purpose, our reason to live. We can't ignore it." Kyohei said, hugging her. "So my little sister, this is goodbye." Kyohei then hit her on the head, causing her to go unconscious. Her brothers hide her in a secret room and waited for their fate.

"I never thought I will die young…" Kaze said, letting out a sigh.

"Well, at least you are not dying alone." Kyohei said, smiling. _This is how it feels to be an older brother…_The door burst open and they fought through the crowd, giving everything they have. "Frozen Heaven…." He covered the invaders with ice, freezing them. _Somehow, even know I am going to die… I feel very happy… _"Kaze, I am happy to fight alongside of you big brother."

"Same with you Kyo…" Kaze said, activating his Tenshigan. He crushed their organs with just one glare. _Goodbye little sister…_ They fought endlessly. Kimochi and his father were fighting on the first floor. Akira was in the garden, kneeling and praying to the lord for protection.

"He is not going to save you Akira…" A voice said. She turned and found Hayate.

"Hayate, so this is your doing…" Akira said, standing back on her feet.

"I see you were expecting me Akira…" He said, smiling. "You are a beauty as always."

"Hayate, why are you doing this?" Akira snapped. "What do you want?"

"Akira my sweet…" He said, appearing behind her. "I have always wanted you."

"Hayate, you know my heart belongs to only Hiro…" Akira replied.

"I envy you Akira… You are the only living soul that is immune to my spell." Hayate said, grabbing her shoulders and sniffing her skin. "The only person that put me into a spell…"

_Goodbye everyone… _Akira thought, closing her eyes. "Hayate, I won't let you hurt my family…"

"What a waste then…"

"_Kitalena…. Kitalena…" A voice said. _

"_Hmmm…" I said, walking in pitch black. "Where am I?" _

"_Kitalena… Kitalena… The time is near…" The voice said. _

"_Time?Time for what?" I said. _

"_Time for you to bloom…." The voice said. It was owned by a girl. It looked like me but not me. She had pale whit skin and her eyes were red has blood. Her teeth were sharp as razor blades. _

She then woke up, looking around the safe room. "Where am I?" She said, rubbing her eyes. Then a thought strike her mind. "KYO… KAZE…." She raced out the door and found blood everywhere. "Kyo… Kaze…" The place is a complete mess. She walked out the room and found her brothers lying inertly on the ground. "BROTHERS…" She raced towards their side. _No heartbeat… No pulse…_ "No, this can't be happening… Why do you all have to save me?" She started crying. "Kaze…Kyohei… I love you two… Why? I didn't want you all to die." She found a tore up curtain and covered them with it. She then explored the palace and found Kimochi hung at the dining room. "No…" She cut them down and hugged him tightly. "Big brother, not you too…" _I can't believe this is happening to me… _She laid his body gently down and walked once more. Then she found her parents in the ground. They were lying on the grass side by side, holding hands. "MOM!DAD!" She raced to them and hugged them both. "This… This is all my fault..." Her family was killed from the very people that they swore to serve and protect. And she blamed herself for it.


	2. Chapter 2: Burn

**Chapter Two: Burn**

Kitalena burned the palace into flames, giving her family a proper burial. _I love you all… Mom… Dad… Kimochi…Kaze…Kyohei…I am so sorry… This is all my fault._

"_Daddy, are you okay?" I asked, staring at my father. He was lost in thought. He has been fighting for me for a long time now… So far, he was having a hard time.  
__  
"I am fine my dear…" My dad said, scooping me in his arms. I knew right there, that he was thinking about me and my stupid eyes._

"It is about my eyes…" I said sadly. "People don't like them."

"Your eyes are always beautiful to me." My dad said. "People just don't see it like I do." 

"_But they call me a monster." I replied, crying. "Do I really look like a monster?" _

"_Oh, my dearest Kitalena…" He said, hugging me tightly. "You are not a monster. You are the most beautiful princess in the world."_

_Father, you were lying to me. If I were that beautiful, you wouldn't die…No one will die…. You were lying to me all this time… _

The princess fled her homeland, walking endlessly through the world of the unknown. She walked for days without eating, drinking, and sleeping. Her stomach started growling. "I know… I am hungry…" Then she spotted a town up ahead. "There must be food there." She raced towards the town but stopped at the entrance. _My eyes… They might try to kill me…_ She covered her eyes with her white hair and walked in. Everyone in the town was happy yet hectic. People were working diligently in the market, selling fresh vegetables, fruits, and meats. _Wow, look at all of that… I am so hungry…_

"You must be hungry." A voice said. She turned and found a man. He was wearing a green robe and has long red hair. "I can see you are not from around here."

"I am well…" She said.

"Well, you need something to eat." The stranger said, smiling. Then her stomach growled once more. "You are hungry…" Kitalena looked away from him. "I am not going to hurt you." He kneeled in front of her and touched her cheek. "I won't hurt you." He grabbed her bangs.

"NO…I mean… I have a burn…" She lied, moving his hand away. "I don't want you to see it…"

"I see…My name is Vulcan."The man said, moving his hands away. "What's your name?" She became silent. "Hello… is anyone in there?" He was poking her forehead. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Cut it out…" She said, tossing his hand away. "I don't talk to strangers." Then her stomach started growling once more. She blushed as her stomach pleaded for food.

"Well, at least let this stranger feed you." He said, standing on his feet and offer his hand to her. "Let's get you something to eat…" She grabbed his hand and let him take he away. He let out a smile as he guided her through the crowd. "So I still didn't get your name." She still kept silent. _I see she doesn't trust people that easily. I think that is a good thing. _He brought her to a bath house. "Welcome to Knight Bath House, the best bath house in the region."

"Bath House?"

"Well, it is like a hot spring. Many nobles and rich folks come here to replenish themselves in our hot formulate waters." Vulcan explained. "Come on… Let's go in…" He pulled her towards the entrance. Women dressed in silk kimono greeted them from the entrance.

"Lord Vulcan, welcome back…" They all said, bowing their heads.

"Thank you ladies…" Vulcan said, smiling. "I will be entertaining a guest today. Please prepare a feast."

"Yes Lord Vulcan…" They said, racing away.

"You are a lord?" She said lowly.

"Well, I own the place…" Vulcan said, scratching his head. "It is a family business and I inherited when my father passed away. She then gazed towards her feet. "Please come and rest." He led her to a luxury room. "Please sit…" She sat on a cushion, covering her eyes."So tell me, where are you from?" She didn't say a word. "Who are you?" She still kept silent. "Do you have a family?"

"They died…" She said lowly.

"I am sorry to hear that." He said. A lady entered the room and placed a tea set in front of them. She gently poured the herbal tea in their cups and left the room. "Well, if you don't want to give me your name… I guess I should give you one…" She looked up to him. He was lost in thought, thinking what to name her. "I know… I am going to call you Kitaru…"

"Kitaru?" She said.

"Kitaru is the White Angel. She is a Goddess in our town. In legend, she has long hair. Her hair is has smooth as silk and pure as snow." Vulcan explained, smiling. "It is the perfect name for you."

"I don't deserve such a name." She said.

"And why is that?"

"Because I am not a beauty…." She replied. "I am a monster…"

"A monster…" He said. Suddenly, he pinned her to the wall.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed. He moved the strands of hair and found her demonic red eyes. "DO YOU SEE? I AM A MONSTER SO LET ME GO!" He stared at her in a brief moment, and then let her go.

"Do you know what I see in those eyes?" He said, watching her on the ground. "I see loneliness and despair." Vulcan said. "I don't see a monster… I see a lonely little girl." She started crying.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" She screamed, standing on her feet.

"Yes you are right, I don't know anything about you. However, I have a feeling that you are all alone and you lost everything you have ever had in life." He said, hugging her. "Kitaru, I know that I am a stranger but I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Because no one deserves to be alone…" He replied. A woman entered the room and pause in front of them.

"Sorry for the interruption milord but the feast is ready…" She said.

"Well, let's get something to eat. You must be hungry…" He said, offering his hand to her once more. "Do you trust me Kitaru?" She grabbed his hand and worked as a cleaner in a bath house, cleaning and earning money. It has been two months and she befriended with a lot of people. She hides her eyes perfectly. No one knows about her true identity. _Kitaru… that is my name now… _She slowly shown signs of the Frozen Heaven and trained herself how to control it in the hot springs every night when everyone was asleep. Then one day… One typical day… The Priest came to visit the bath house. Kitaru was tending to his needs.

"My dear child, thank you for your service." The Priest said.

"You are welcome father…" She said, bowing down. She was standing beside him as he took his bath. "I am glad to be a service."

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Kitaru…" She replied.

"Just like the Goddess… You are very blessed to be bestowed such a name" He replied. Then Vulcan entered the room. "Vulcan, you are finally here…"

"Kitaru, I see you are doing well." Vulcan said, smiling. "Father, you are in very good hands."

"I can see that…" The Priest said. "She is a beauty…"

"Kitaru, I will take over if you like…" Vulcan said. "You worked long enough."

"But I…"

"No buts…" Vulcan said, pushing her away. "Get going…" She was about to walked out the entrance until two masked shinobi entered the room. "What the…"

"There you are…" One man said. "We finally found you…" He pointed at Kitaru. "You are coming with us Princess."

"I don't think so…" She said. _Who are these guys? Why do they want me?  
_  
"Stay away from her…" Vulcan snapped. "Kitaru run…" She started running and the two mysterious men chased after her.

_What is going on here? Why are they after me?_ She thought, running away. Then she raced to the bridge but she was blocked both ways. _Damn, I am trapped._

"Come with us…"

"It will be much easier…"

"You know… you are all in a bad position." She said lowly.

"We are not the one who got cornered." The man said. Then the water under the bridge burst in the air. "What the…."

"Let me feel it…" She said. The water circled around her, turning to ice. "Let me feel it… alive..." She started giggling.

"STOP HER…"

"Freezing Ice Bullets…" She said, shooting them with tiny shards of ice. One of them dodges them while the other wasn't so lucky. She giggled. "Oww… Is that blood? It's so pretty…" She turned to the only man standing. "I want to see more…" Her ice raced towards him, gripping him tightly. "You were no fun…" The ice grew tighter and tighter. "Tell me…Who sent you?"

"I will never tell you…" He snapped.

"Who sent you or I will kill you? I will enjoy seeing blood." She said, giggling.

"KITARU!STOP!" Vulcan screamed, racing towards her with the Priest.

"Vulcan…" She said, letting her prey go. He collapsed in pain. Her bangs were away from her eyes. "I am sorry…"

"It is okay…" He said, smiling. "At least you are safe…"

"A DEMON! THERE IS A DEMON HERE!" The Priest screamed.

"She is not a demon Father…" Vulcan said.

"She is…Look at those eyes…Eyes of the devil himself." Priest snapped, pulling out his staff. "Ninja Art, Golden Rings of Heaven..." Three yellow glimmering rings were wrapped around Kitalena. "A demon like you is not meant to walk on this holy land." Blank didn't struggle.

"LET HER GO…" Vulcan screamed.

"YOU DARE GO AGAINST THE HOUSE OF GOD…" The Priest screamed. Vulcan turned silent.

"Vulcan, please… it is best… I don't want you to be involved." She said, smiling.

"Kitaru…"

"MOVE DEMON…" The Priest snapped, hitting her with his staff. She collapsed to the ground. "Move it…" She forced herself up and walked away from him.

"Kitaru…" Vulcan said, watching them walk away. _I can't let this happen._ He turned to the injured ninja. He gripped him by the collar. "Why were you after Kitaru?"

"She is… she is…"

"TELL ME OR I WILL END YOUR LIFE…" Vulcan screamed.

"A man hired us to get her… I don't know his name… I swear…" The man finally said. "She is a princess of the Moon Village."

"You the village that was destroyed months ago…" Vulcan said.

"Yes, the Royal Family was all killed by the villagers. However, rumors have it that King Hiro's daughter is still alive somewhere and that little girl is the Missing Princess."

"I see…" Vulcan said. _That explains everything. I have to do something and fast _

The Princess was sealed underground, waiting for her sentence. _This is the end…I am going to die…. At least, I made a friend… _ She let out a smile.

"_Kitaru, where are you?" Vulcan said, walking around the Bath House. He was searching for me. _

"_Yes Lord Vulcan…" I said, appearing in front of him. _

"_I told you just to call me Vulcan…" He said, looking irritated. _

"_Okay Lord Vulcan…" I said. He was steaming up. "Lord Vulcan, have you taken a long hot bath lately, you are turning red." _

"_I AM OKAY KITARU!" He screamed. I let out a giggle. He stopped and looked surprised. "You are laughing." _

"_Yes, I am sorry if it insults you Lord Vulcan." I said, smiling. _

"_You should keep on laugh. Laughter is a medicine…" _

"_Medicine?" I said. How is laughter a medicine? It doesn't cure diseases. _

"_It cures sadness." He said, running his fingers through my white hair. "Kitaru, you are going to be cure for sure if you keep on laughing." _

_Happiness… It never last long in my life… At least, I got a glimpse of it._

Then a man walked in the room with a mask. "Who are you?" She said, staring at the strange figure. "I said who are you? If you have something to say then spill it out. I am going to die soon."

"Kitaru it's me…" He said, taking off the mask. "Vulcan…"

"Vulcan? What are you doing here?" She snapped. _No, he can't be here… _"You are going to get into trouble."

"I am getting you out of here." He replied.

"Why?"

"Because you are my friend Kitaru… That is what friends do…" Vulcan said, smiling.

"Vulcan…."

"I don't care about your eyes… You are you…" Vulcan said. "Now, let's get you out of here. It is my purpose… My reason to live…"

"Purpose?" She said, staring at him. _He is just like…_

"_I am sorry…" Kaze said, smiling. He hugged me tightly. "We love you little sister…" _

"_Please, I don't want to be alone." I said, crying. _

"_Kita, this is our propose, our reason to live. We can't ignore it." Kyohei said, hugging me also. "So my little sister, this is goodbye."_

_Why?_

Then all of the sudden, the room started to move. It was moving upwards. "What is going on? The room is shaking."

"I don't know…" Vulcan said, trying to break the chains. "I have to get you out."

"Just leave me Vulcan. Save yourself…" Kitaru snapped.

"No, I am not a type of person to leave a friend behind. Besides, you are like family." Vulcan said, trying his best to break the chain. _We don't have much time…_Then they were in front of the whole town. "Shit…"

"TRAITOR…" The people screamed.

"OUR GREAT VULCAN HAS ALREADY BETRAYED US." The Priest announced. "He is bewitched by the seed of hell." He pointed to him. "GUARDS, SEIZES HIM AT ONCE…" The guards raced towards him and Vulcan battle his way through them but there were so many.

"VULCAN, PLEASE LEAVE ME…" She screamed.

"No, I am not leaving you." He snapped. He continued to fight onward. _I have to save her… I have to…_People fled away from the scene, hoping to not get caught in the fight. Soon after, Vulcan finished off all the guards and walked towards Kitaru. "We are going to leave together. Then all of the sudden, the Priest hit him hard on the head. He collapsed on his knees.

"You pathetic mortal, siding with the demon…" The Priest said, pulling out a sword. "I am going to end you."

"Vulcan, get up…" Kitaru said.

"Sorry Princess…" Vulcan said, smiling. _Sorry that I couldn't save you Kitaru… I am so sorry that I failed as a friend. _

"VULCAN!" She screamed. She watched her friend get stabbed through the chest. Blood raced everywhere. "Vulcan…" The Priest pulled his blade away from his inert body. _No…No… Not again…._ Vulcan collapsed to the ground. "VULCAN!"

"Now, let usbegin the sentence." The Priest said, lifting up his blade in the air. The town's people threw rotten vegetables and rocks at her, calling her a devil. Stacks of hay surrounded her and her chains were tight as ever. Then they torched the hay and cheered for her torment.

_THIS… CAN… BE… HAPPENING!_ She thought. Her heart was pounding harshly. She stared at her friend. _Not again… _ Ice burst out her body, setting out the flames. "I AM GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU…" Her ice shield rises above her, transforming into a dragon. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU ALL!" The Dragon raced towards the building, destroying every single one. Everyone raced away but she froze all of them. The town was completely covered with ice. She then was freed from her bonds and walked towards the Priest.

"STOP HER!" The Priest screamed. The guards raced towards her with their blades. She struck them with bullets and kept on walking. When she finally reached him, she gripped his neck.

"Please spare me…"

"I am a demon… Have you ever heard of a merciful demon?"


	3. Chapter 3: Promise

**Chapter Three: Promise**

She raced away, diligently carrying Vulcan's body. _Why? Why everyone I care about dies in front of me? Is this my curse?_ She carried him into an isolated area, with trees everywhere and green grass that stretch through the plane. _I can't believe this is happening. Why me? First my family now Vulcan..._ Her ice pierced the ground, creating a deep hole. "Vulcan, why did you have to die for me?" She dropped on her knees in front of the body. "Why?" She started crying on him. "Damn you Vulcan."

_"Well, if you don't want to give me your name… I guess I should give you one…" He said, smiling. I looked up to him. He was lost in thought, thinking what to name me. I felt like a pet but somehow, I wanted a name… "I know… I am going to call you Kitaru…"_

"_Kitaru?"I said. _

"_Kitaru is the White Angel. She is a Goddess in our town. In legend, she has long hair. Her hair is has smooth as silk and pure as snow." Vulcan explained, smiling. "It is the perfect name for you." _

_He was the first person so far that was so kind to me. He gave me a job and a home. He even accepted me as his friend. _

"_Just leave me Vulcan. Save yourself…" i snapped. _

"_No, I am not a type of person to leave a friend behind. Besides, you are like family." Vulcan said_

_He even considered me as family. Vulcan… Why did you have to be the hero?_

She took of the mask of his face and forced her body up. She then covered Vulcan with ice. It was like he was in a glass coffin. "Goodbye Vulcan…" She placed the coffin slowly down the hole, giving him a proper burial. _This got to stop… I can't see anyone die for me… I am such a weak girl… I don't deserve to be protected… _She then pulled out a knife. "I am not going to let anyone die for me." She was about to stab herself but the ice shielded her. "Damn it." She chipped the ice. "I want to die…"

"Then what is the damn point of having this power." A voice said.

She turned and found herself but white skinned and pitch black eyes."Who are you?" She asked. "I remember you; you were in my dreams… What are you?"

"I am you… the demon… the well bad side of you…" She said, giving her a sharp smile. She had sharp teeth. "Can we talk?"

Meanwhile…

"Where is she?" Hayate snapped, glaring at his minion. "I told you to capture her."

"Sorry milord, she was powerful. I underestimated her." The minion said, kneeling in front of him. "She killed my partner and almost killed me."

"What?" He said, looking shocked. "Did she have help? Did someone assist her?"

"No, she did it on her own. She was using a weird jutsu… moving ice of some sort…" The minion explained. "She almost killed me with it but I managed to escape her deadly wrath."

"I see…" Hayate said. _So she processes the Frozen Heaven even is such a young age. This is going to be harder than I thought. _ "You know where she is?"

"Well, she was about to get executed but she froze the whole town." The minion explained. "Everyone is frozen in ice; they are trying to melt the ice but…"

"It is impossible to melt that ice." Hayate interrupted. _She is going to be tough to capture._ "So she escaped. I guess I need to send someone else to do the job."

"I am sorry that I failed you Lord Hayate." The minion said. "Please forgive me."

"I know that you are sorry and I forgive you." He replied, letting out a friendly smile.

"Thank you milord. It won't happen again." The minion said. "I won't fail this time."

"I know that you won't fail me again." Then suddenly, ice surrounded his minion.

"Lord…" The minion grasped, being tightly squeezed. The ice crushed him, gushing blood all over the place.

"Useless…" Hayate said, walking away. _She has grown strong in such little time. I can't wait to have her in my hands…. _

"Leave me alone…" Kitaru said, wearing Vulcan's mask and walking passed her. "I don't need you."

"Really, I beg to differ. After all, I am a part of you." The other Princess said. "I am you." She hovers around her. "Kitalena, no one will respect you if you can't see what you are. You have the power to do anything. You are the only one with the Frozen Heaven."

"No, there is Hayate…" Kitaru said lowly.

"Then we have to eliminate him… After, he is the one who gave us these eyes." She replied, smiling.

Kitaru stopped. She turned to her demon self. _It's his fault that I am like this..._ "I like that plan." Kitalena said.

"I know you would…" She said, fading away. "We will eat Hayate's soul and we will be the only one with this great power."

She walked through the forest. She was still covered with blood and her dress was tore.  
_First, I need to make so money._ She thought. _And some new clothes… Where can I get all that? Wait…_

I remember hearing something about an illegal tournament underground, somewhere under Haven Town. I heard it when I was shopping with Vulcan...

"Vulcan, why do you always take me shopping? I have enough clothes already." I said, walking beside him with three bags of clothes.__

"You are like a little sister to me. You need to be spoiled. Also, you have been working very hard at the bath house." Vulcan said, smiling. "I just want you to have something."__

"Okay I guess…" I said, staring at him.

"_Hey, did you watch the fight last night?" A man whispered. _

"_Yeah, it was quite brutal…" Another one replied. Vulcan and I were eavesdropping on them.___

"Kitaru, promise me this… You don't give up and always fight for what you believe in." Vulcan said. "Even when your life is on the line, fight of what is right."

"I promise…"

I am going to keep that promise…

Kitaru traveled to Haven town, searching for any info about the Tournament. _Where can I find it?_ Then she spotted three ninjas. "They must be competing." She followed them into the sewer and found heard rumbling screams from the distances. _This must be it…_

"Hey little girl… You are not supposed to be here." A man said, guarding the entrance. "What is up with the mask? It is not time for Halloween. Go home to your mommy."

"I am here to complete." She said. He started laughing.

"You are going to get killed little girl." The man replied, laughing. Then ice burst out her body and wrapped around him tightly. "What the fuck!"

"You are going to be killed if you don't let me compete." She said, giving him an evil glare. "I am in a very foul mood."

"Alright… Just let me go…" He pleaded. She let him go and gave her a piece of paper. "Sign this…"

"Alright…" She said, grabbing it and a pen. She signed and entered the room. It was filled with roaring spectators and fighters. _There are a lot of shinobi here. I think they are all rogue. _She walked up the stands, watching the match below.

"May I have your attention everyone?" a loud voice yelled. They all turned and found a large man. He was wearing glasses and has spiky gray hair. "My name is Ryo and I am your proctor for the Dark Tournament. I hope you are all ready for this tournament. This tournament will test your skills as a shinobi. Matches setup will be random selected by the computer. But before we begin, I have to tell you all what you all will be expecting in this tournament." He stared at Kitaru. _What is a child doing here?_ "This tournament will have two main issues. When the first two ninjas are chosen, the arena and the status will also be selected. The arena will change into different environment. And the status will be selected like for an example if one of you selected will to be to fight three ninjas."

"That is so unfair…" A man snapped.

"If you don't like it, then take your sorry ass out of here." Ryo snapped.

_So just stay alive…_ Kitaru thought. Matches flew by; one by one a challenger will achieve victory and move to the next round.

"Alright, it's time to begin the next match." Ryo announced. The computer scanned through the names at stopped. "Toshio Gen from the Mist Village and an unknown challenger Kitaru..."

"I'm up..." Kitaru said, walking downstairs. _No more Kitalena… No more princess… I am going to be a fighter…_

"She is just a little girl." The crowd screamed, laughing.

"Kitaru, are you sure you want to fight?" Ryo asked. "You might get killed."

"I am sure…" She said. "Besides, you should ask them." She pointed to her opponent. "Those guys are the ones you should be worried about."

"Alright, Kitaru I am afraid you are fighting alone." Ryo said. _This little girl is serious… Well, if it gets out of hand… I will stop the fight. _"The status of this match is three against one. So I'm afraid that you are fighting with a Star Village Squad."

"So three against one…fine then…" Kitaru said.

"Now is time to select an arena." Ryo said. The computer chose a picture of a rock. "The Rock Arena…" The arena swiftly turned to a rocky area. "Kitaru, you must defeat Toshio. Knocking out the others will not count in this match but the same rules apply." He moved away from them. "BEGIN…"

"Give up now, if you want to live." Kitaru said, looking at the squad.

"We are supposes to say that to you." Toshio said, pulling out his blade even his fellow teammates. "Here we come…" They charged towards her but she didn't move; all she did was stood her ground. They all lift their blades towards her. "Time to die little girl…" Her ice shielded her from their attack.

"You want to die that quickly." She said lowly. "Give up if you want to live."

"NEVER!" Toshio yelled; he threw his katana on the ground. He quickly did hand signs in front of her. "Earth Style, Earth Clones…" The ground shook and pieces of the arena turned into clones. There were a dozen of them. "Clones… kill her now."

_I think I should play with my food… Don't you think?_

Yeah…" The other Kitaru said. "I want his soul."

"You can't win little girl." Toshio said. His clones swiftly raced towards her. "What are you going to do now?" Kitaru's ice disappeared. She then speedily raced towards the clones and slashed every clone that came in her way. She jumped up in the air like she was flying and spin around rapidly. She destroyed half of the clones.

"Fire Ball Jutsu…" his other teammates yelled. Flying fireballs came towards her but instead of her dodging it; she swiftly raced straight towards the user. "What the…" He threw kunai towards him but she dodged them and kept on going towards him. She did a flip and caught a grip of his head with her legs. She squeezed her legs tightly so he won't escape. "Let me go…"

"Has you wish." She said lowly, she toss him with her leg towards the arena's wall. "Two more to go…" _How did I get so fast? I never fought before…_

"Princess, once you activate your bloodline trait… You activate your bloodlust… I want that soul."

_You will have it all_

"Whose next?" Kitaru said, looking at the remaining team members.

"Clones…get her now…" Toshio yelled. His clones raced towards her from every direction. "You can't escape now." She jumped in the air once more and spun round. She then did a diving kick. She bashed every single clone. Kitaru was standing next to a pile of rocks.

"You're going to pay for that…" the other teammate said; he quickly did hand signs. "NINJA ART, PRISON RINGS JUTSU…" Rings made from chakra trapped her, binding her from escaping. He continued to make more hand signs. "Now to use my technique…Mind Transverse jutsu…" She collapse on the ground, she didn't move a muscle.

"That technique is from the Leaf Village…" Ryo said. "Where in the hell a Mist shinobi got that from?"

"It's over little girl… You shouldn't be so careless…"Toshio said, pulling out a kunai. "Denshi, make her walk towards me…" But there was no answer. "Denshi…are you listening?"

"I'm afraid he will be out for quite a while…" A voice said, he turned and found her coming underground.

"What…"Toshio said. _She used a clone jutsu when Denshi cast his Mind Transverse Jutsu…_ "I hate to admit that you are very good for a little girl." She kept her distance from him and didn't say a word. "Well, let me show you my jutsu…" He quickly did hand signs in front of her. "Earth Style, Stone Armor…" The ground covered his body like a suit of armor. He grew taller like a giant. "You're going to get it big time."

"I see…you're hiding from me…" Kitaru said lowly. She was in her stances. "Come and get me…"

"Die little girl…" Toshio yelled; he raced towards her speedily. It's like the armor made him stronger and faster. He raised his fist up towards her. "This is the end…" She was done for; there was only cloud of dust in the arena. Not everyone could figure out what happened to him or her because of the dust. Everyone waited for the dust to clear out. But they can see a yellow glow in the dust cloud. When it was finally clear out, they found Kitaru gripping Toshio large fist with one hand. "Impossible…" Her mask fell to the ground and her demonic eyes glared at him. What is she?

"Let me feel it…" Kitaru said, looking at him with hunger. "Let me feel blood." She squeezed his fist so hard that some of his armor fell apart. He yelled with pain. "If you don't come out of that armor then I will make you." She tossed his fist away and disappeared.

"Where is she?" Toshio said. He turned to every direction but he did not spot her. "Where are you hiding little girl?"

"Right here…" She said. He found her standing on his shoulder. "I can hear your blood…Let's have some fun." She punched him on the face. He almost fell but she dashed behind his huge body and kicked him from the back. She dashed in every corner, kicking and punching him viciously around the arena.

"You Bitch…" Toshio yelled. He strongly punched the ground and it started to collapse. He fall back from her and rebuilt his armor. _She is fast…I can't even counter her kicks and punches._ "You are being a pain in the ass right now little girl."

"Then let me put an end to it…" She said. She slowly walked towards him. "I wonder how much blood you have in your body."

"Stay back…" He yelled; he lifted up his hand. It formed into some kind of gun. "ROCK BLAST CANNON…" The blast raced towards her but all she did was nodded her head sideways. He blasted more and all she did was dodge them.

"It's time to end this…" She said, he continued to blast her. The blast was going towards her but instead of dodging it she grabbed it with her bare hands. She threw it back and it hit his arm, she continued to grab his blast and throw it back at him. His armor was almost gone. "Now the final blow…" She lifted up her hand in front of him.

"Please… Wait… I give up… take the money…"

"Somehow, I want something else." She said, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4: Blacksmith

**Chapter Four: Blacksmith**

"That tastes good…" Kitaru said, smiling and licking the blood off her lips. _Somehow, I want more._

I know but we have to get out of here before anyone finds out what you did.

Dead corpses surrounded her and blood spread across the floor, leaving a river of blood. "It was so much fun…"

_I grabbed Toshio by the collar and squeezed his throat tightly. "I can smell that sweet blood. Can I have a taste?" I pierced him with my hand and pulled it out. I licked the blood off my fingers as I stared at him. He was screaming with severe pain. "You taste good…"_

"PLEASE STOP…." He screamed. I didn't care. I wanted more. I more blood, more screams. More cries. I never felt so powerful. I was always the one crying, screaming, bleeding… I am not going back there again…never again.__

"You know what is more delicious than your blood…" She said, smiling. "Your soul…" I loosen my grip on his neck. His body started to glow brightly. Slowly, pieces of his soul burst out of his mouth and into mine. My first soul… It was so delicious. After I was done, I dropped his body to the floor. "Yummy…"

"STOP HER…" A man said. All of the fighters were racing towards me. They threw shuriken, kunai, and fire jutsu towards me. My ice shielded me and pierced through all the fighters. They were dangling on the ice, pouring out blood.__

"I think there is room for dessert." I said, giggling. I sucked every single soul that I came across. Everyone was lying dead on the ground. "Aww… Is that all? I was having fun…"I walked to the desk and took all the money. "Thank you."__

If Demon Princess is what they want, then they will get it.

Then suddenly, the door burst open. The town's police entered the room. "Search everywhere…" The Captain said. Kitaru hide under the desk. "What happened here?" He stared at the dead bodies.

"What are we going to do?"

_I have an idea…_ Kitaru said, grabbing a kunai that she found beside her and cut her shoulder. She then placed her mask in the bag with the money. _I hope this works…_ She tore a cloth off her dress and wiped her shouldered with it. She then wrapped the cloth on her eyes. _Here it goes…_

"Captain, it appears that there are no survives." A cadet said.

"Help…Help…." Kitaru said, walking sluggishly around the room.

"A girl…" The Captain said, racing towards her. "She is bleeding… Get medical attention."

"Father, is that you?" Kitaru said, touched his hand.

"No, I am a good guy… I am here to help you." The Captain said, smiling. "Is there something wrong with your eyes?" He was about to take off the cloth until…

"Please, they torture me… They did terrible things to me…" Kitaru cried, squeezing the bag tightly. "I was looking for my father here and they took me away and beat me down. Please find my daddy for me."

"Alright sweetie…" The Captain said, cupping her face. "We will…" Then a cadet walked towards them. "Go with him… He will take you to the doctor."

"Thank you sir…" She said, walking away with the cadet.

What an actress… You did great… How are we going to get rid of this guy?

_Easy…_

"There no need to be afraid my dear… We are here." The cadet said, guiding her carefully. "We will protect you."

"Thank you so much sir…" Kitaru said, smiling. They reached the ladder, heading upwards towards the surface. Then all of the sudden, there was an explosion. "What is going on?"

"I don't know… Get to the surface… I will check it out." The cadet said, racing away. Kitaru climbed up the latter and walked away from the scene.

"What did you do?"

_Nothing, when I got the money it triggered a bomb. I guess they weren't planning on sharing the money._

What a smart girl…

Kitaru raced out of town and made her way to another area. She brought some new clothes. (Similar to Haku but it was black and the lining was red). She braided her hair and wore her mask. "Now this is more like it." She then traveled to a place called the Sky Village. _I might find something to do there… A tournament…I wish… I want some souls._ Kitaru walked into through the rural part of the village. _It seems very peaceful. I guess there won't be a tournament._ All of the sudden she heard voices of laughter. She kept on walking until she found a bunch of teenage girls playing in the waterfall. _I am almost close._ She continued on walking until she came across a boy around her age. He has golden spiky hair and violet eyes.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you but have you seen a tall man with blonde hair like mine." The boy asked. She kept silent. "Hello, I am talking to you." She kept on walking until he grabbed her shoulder. He forced her to face her and grabbed the mask. He swiped it away from her and then he paused. "You are a girl…"

"Yes…" She said, closing her eyes. She placed her bangs in front of her eyes. "I am sorry; I am not good at talking."

Kill him… Kill him now…

_I don't want to… He seems very nice… _

"Oh I see… I am very sorry about that. I don't like it when people ignore me." He said, scratching his head. "My name is Taiki but people call me Tai… What's your name?"

"Kitaru…" She said lowly, putting on the mask.

"Well, I am very sorry Kitaru. I have been looking everywhere for my father." Taiki said, letting out a sigh. "So far… I found you instead of him." Then they heard something. "Hmmm?"

"It's coming over there…" She said, pointing to the direction where the waterfall is. They walked towards the waterfall and found someone in the bushes. "Spying on girls…"

"Yes…wait a second…" The stranger said; he stood up from the bushes. It was a tall man with blonde long spiky hair. "Hey boy, can you see I'm busy…" Then he paused. "Taiki, what are you doing here?"

"I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU IDIOT!" Taiki snapped. "AND YOU ARE HERE WATCHING GIRLS PLAYING IN THE WATER!"

"There's a man…" One girl yelled; they started throwing rocks towards him. "Get out you pervert."

"Ladies, let not fight…" The stranger said, dodging every rock. Kitaru just move her head to dodge the rocks with THEM. "I like looking at you all…"

"GET OUT!" The girls screamed, continuing throwing rocks at him.

"See what you done Taiki…" The stranger said, turning his gaze to Kitaru._Who is this? _ "I was enjoying the view until you show up Taiki."

"You kept me waiting old man." Taiki snapped.

"You owe me one kid." The strange said, then all of the sudden he finally got hit from a rock. He collapsed on the ground. "That's going to leave a mark."

"Well, see you later… You don't need me anymore." Kitaru said, she continued walking to the village. _Well, at least Taiki found the person he was looking for. _Then Taiki stood up and walked towards her."Hmmm?"

"Where are you going?" Taiki asked.

"I am heading to the village." She said. Then the man joined them.

"You ruined my investigation…" The stranger said, looking at her.

"Shut it Dad… Because of you, we are behind schedule." Taiki snapped, scolding him like a child. "I wonder why Aunty Sophie wanted me to come along with you, you get into trouble without supervision." They started arguing in front of her and all she did was watch.

_This reminds me of them… _

"_KAZE, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Kyo screamed, standing in front of him. Kaze and I were under the cherry blossom tree, reading a book. However, Kaze fell asleep as always. _

"_Can you see I am reading to Kyohei?" Kaze said. _

"_YEAH RIGHT, YOU WERE SNORING A MINUTE AGO!" Kyo screamed. _

"_Wow, I thought you were deaf Kyohei…" _

"_SHUT UP!" _

_I will always break it off and in the end, we will all laugh about it and be happy. _

"_Those days are over Princess…." _

_I know that… I just miss it that's all. _

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN MY INVESTIGATIONS?" The man screamed.

"BECAUSE IT IS USELESS!" Taiki screamed back.

"Investigation?" Kitaru said lowly. They paused and turned to her.

"Yes, I am blacksmith from the Sand Village…" The stranger said. "I am the best blacksmith in the world. No one can ever compare to my greatest."

"How is making weapons relate to women?" Kitaru asked.

"Well…." He said, putting more thought to her question. "Well…You see… Their curves help me make curves on katana."

"You just made that up…" She said.

"Fine…. Maybe I did… I don't care… Anyway, my name is Genoa Hisatake and I guess you met my son Taiki… We are Shinobi from the Hidden Village of the Sand." The stranger said. He crossed his arms. _I wonder why this kid is wearing mask._ "What is your name boy?"

"First of all I'm a girl…" Kitaru said. "Second, my name is Kitaru."

"You're a girl… Kitaru…" Genoa said. _Her name sounds so familiar…_"Your name sounds very familiar"

"I get that a lot." she said.

"She helped me find you." Taiki added. "Thank you so much."

"But I didn't do anything." Kitaru replied.

"Yes, you took the time to help me. You have probably have plans with your family but you took the time to help me." He said, bowing down. "Thank you…" She stayed silent and turned her gaze to the ground. "You do have a family?"

"No, I don't…" She replied.

"So what is a little girl doing here all by herself? You are from the village nearby aren't you?" Genoa asked, looking at her closely. "And why are you wearing mask?"

"I…"

"Hey you…" a loud said, they turned and found a gang of armed men. "Old Geezer…you owe us a lot of money."

"Dad, what is going on?" Taiki asked.

"I said I will pay you back after I finish my new masterpiece." Genoa said, scratching his head. "I told your boss that so stop stalking me…"

"We are not stalking you…" One man said. "Our boss said he wants his money now."

"See, you can't stay out of trouble." Taiki said, letting out a sigh. _This can't be good. Why me? _ He then turned to Kitaru, she was calm as ever. _I have to make sure Kitaru doesn't get hurt. _

"I am not involved with this." Kitaru said, walking away until they block her way. "Move away…"

"You are not going anywhere, kid."

"Violence is always the way to go with you guys." Genoa said, he summoned his chakra blade. "Come and get me…"

"Get him and the brats…" The guy yelled. They all raced towards them and started attacking. Genoa dodged all of their attacks and eliminated half of them. "Shit…"

"We can stop now…" Genoa said, looking at him. "This is getting boring."

"Finish him…" He yelled. They raced towards him.

"Fine…" Genoa said lowly.

"Let me handle this…" Taiki said, summoning twin blades. He dashed behind them and sliced their backs with just one swing. "Now we can stop this and walk out in one piece. Tell your boss that my father will pay his debt soon."

"I need the fucking money." The guy said, grabbing Kitaru and placed a kunai on her neck. "Give me the money or the kid gets it."

"KITARU!" Taiki screamed. _Damn it… This is bad… _

"Leave the girl alone…" Genoa said. "She is not involved with this…"

"She's going to be… let go of your chakra blade, both of you." The guy yelled. Genoa and Taiki chakra blades disappeared. "You are all coming with me."

"I don't think so…" Kitaru said; she head butt him on the gut. She fell back and Genoa placed his blade on his neck.

"I didn't see that coming…" Genoa said. He then lifted two fingers in front of him. "Binding Jutsu…" The man's body was under his control.

"Let me go…" The guy said, trying to escape the jutsu. "Let me go asshole…" Kitaru walked towards him and placed a gold brick in his sack.

"This will pay for his debt. Tell your master to never to bother him anymore." Kitaru said. Genoa then forced the attacker's body up with his jutsu and made him walk away from them.

"Well, that is over." Genoa said, he turned and found Kitaru walking away also. "Wait…" She turned and glared at him.

"What…"

"Thank you again… You didn't have to." Taiki said, smiling. "I hope that wasn't all of your money."

"I am fine…" Kitaru said. "Don't worry about me. I am happy that you and your father are fine now."

"Oh it's nothing; I was worried about you back there. If you didn't give that bastard a head-butt, you will probably be in great danger." Taiki said, blushing. "I can see that you have some fighting in you."

"I am sorry if that displease you Taiki." She said.

"It doesn't." He said swiftly, blushing even more. _She said my name… What is the big deal? Stupid Taiki, you are looking like an idiot in front of her._ "I didn't know…" She bowed in front of them. "Hmmm?"

_I see that my son finally likes someone… _Genoa thought, letting out a smile.

"Goodbye, I hope you return safely to your homeland." Kitaru said. She was about to leave until Genoa grabbed her hand.

_I see that my son finally likes someone… _Genoa thought, letting out a smile. "Kitaru, I was wondering if you want to get some food… I owe you a lot." He scratched his head. "It is the least I can do since you paid my debt."

"There is no need, I don't want a payment." Kitaru said.

"Please Kita…" Taiki said. Kitaru paused. "Kita, are you okay?"

"Don't call me by that name…" Kitaru said, squeezing her fist.

"_Kita, let's get some ice cream…" Kyohei said. "Come on Kita, mom might find out…" _

"_Okay Kyo…" I said, racing with him. We gave each other special names. It is more like a special bond between us. He named me Kita ever since I could remember… _

"_Kita, this is our propose, our reason to live. We can't ignore it." Kyohei said, hugging me also. "So my little sister, this is goodbye."_

_Even before death, he called me by that name… _

_That name only brings me memories… bad memories… _

"I am sorry Kitaru, it won't happen again." Taiki said. She was lost in thought. "Kitaru…"

"Oh, okay…" She replied. "I will accompany you both to a meal."

"Great…" Genoa said. They walked into the Sky Village and into a restaurant. They took their seats and ordered. "Kid, take off your mask… You can't eat with that thing on."

"Oh…right…" She said, slowly taking off her mask. _What happen if theysee my eyes?_

"Then kill them like the others…"

"You have very long white hair…" Genoa said, staring at her. _She is a cutie I give her that…It explains why Taiki have a thing for her but why does she cover her eyes?_ "So where are you from Kitaru?"

"I live here and there… I don't really have a home." She said lowly.

"I see…" Genoa said. _So she is all alone…Poor child… _

"Well, you already know that we are from the Hidden Sand Village. It is one of the five great nations." Taiki said, smiling. "After we resupply, we are heading back home."

"That is good to hear." She said. The waitress poured their herbal tea.

"Kitaru, I know this is none of my business and we just met but I was wondering if you will like to come back with us to the Sand Village." Genoa asked. "You don't have a family and a real home so it makes sense for you to come with us."

"Me? In the Sand Village?" She said, looking at him.

"Yes…" Genoa said. "You can live with us there…"

"That sounds like a great idea." Taiki said happily. "Even Aunty Sophie will like the idea."

"So what do you say? Kitaru?" Genoa said. She was lost in thought.

_Oh no… Not again… What to do?_ Kitaru thought, staring at them.

"Leave them… Runaway now…"

She stood up from her seat and put on her mask. "I am sorry but I don't want to go with you." She started to run away from him.

"HEY, HOW ABOUT THE FOOD?"Taiki screamed. But she was already gone.

"What a weird child." Genoa said, crossing his arms.

Kitaru dashed up the rooftops, heading towards the village's gate. "I don't want anyone to die because of me."

"He just asked you to go to the Sand Village with him… Who knows, there might me delicious souls over there."

_I don't care… I don't want to see anyone die for me again. They are like Vulcan, very nice and eager to help. And look where he ended up, dead because of saving my pathetic life. _

She was out the village. When she was a few miles away, she stopped at a lake, staring at her reflection. "What did those guys see in me?" She took off her mask. "They wanted me to be a part of a village, part of their family."

"I know… But we both know what happened last time…" Her reflection appeared in the water. "You said so yourself, you don't want anyone to die because of you."

_I know but somehow, I wanted to go with them… My heart wanted to be with them… They seem so nice and well…_

"You shouldn't let their nice words into consideration. You can't be with them and you know why Princess. It is best to forget about them…"

_I guess you are right…_

Suddenly, a tall man in black armor swung her blade towards her. Her ice shielded her from his blade. "Destroy Princess Kitalena…" Kitaru pierced him with her ice but he was still swinging. "Destroy…"

"A Royal Guard…" Kitaru said, falling back. She was stand on the lake. The stranger stood there, staring at her. _Why is the Royal Guard here? And why is it attacking me? The Royal Guards are meant to protect and serve the Royal Family. _

"Guard?"

_Yes, my father invented them to protect the royal family_

"Then why was that thing attacking you?"

_I don't know… _

"I sense something off also… It is like he is an empty shell."_  
_  
_Well, they are mechanical being…._

Man, so unfair… I wanted something to eat

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"Destroy Princess Kitalena…" He repeated.

"He is not going to say a thing." She said. The water from the lake swirled around her. "You have to die now; you are not fun at all." The ice transformed into a dragon and raced towards him. "Freezing Terror…" The dragon wrapped his body around the stranger, squeezing him with extreme pressure. The stranger helmet went flying and there was no body in that armor. She walked over to the armor and found a symbol inside.  
She stabbed the symbol with her ice. "There… He is done for good. He won't be able to come back because the seal has been destroyed." Then she heard clapping, she turned and found her Uncle Hayate.

"Excellent work my dear… You took that guard down easily." Hayate said, smiling. "You are a powerful girl my dear niece."

"You…" Kitaru said, gritting her teeth. _It's him… The man that gave me this terrible curse…_

"KILL HIM!"

"You look like your mother except with the curse mark I placed on your eyes." Hayate said. _So this is the girl that covered Haven Town with ice and killed everyone in the Dark Tournament. My my… What a little demon…_

"Release this curse from me." Kitaru snapped. "NOW!"

"Why would I? It is a gift. A very special gift…" Hayate said. "Do you know what you are?"

"All I know that I am a monster, a demon." She said, glaring at him. _Everyone that I loved so much died because of me, because of these eyes. _

"Yes a demon but a rare one… A Soul Demon…" Hayate said.

"A Soul demon?" Kitaru said.

"It is a mystical creature in our land." Hayate said, walking towards her. "It is a demon that only devours soul to survive… Kitalena, you have a gift."

"And yet it killed my family and my best friend…" Kitaru said. "Set me free from this curse."

"No, a gift like this should be cherished." Hayate said, cupping her face. "My dear niece… You don't know how lucky you are."

"I don't want this…" Kitaru said, tossing his hand away. "Set me free now…"

"Fine, I will only do it if you give me something in return." He said. "Princess Kitalena, come with me. Join your Uncle's side and then I will release the curse from you."

"Princess Kitalena is dead." Kitaru said. "The name is Kitaru and I am never going to join you."

"Then very well…" Hayate said. "I guess I have to kill you."

"Give it your best shot." Kitaru said. He disappeared in front of her. She closed her eyes and stood there for a brief moment. _There…_ She threw an explosive tag into the lake and it exploded. He blocked the blast with his ice shield._ He has the same technique as me… I have to be careful._She charged towards him and punched through his ice.

"Is that all you got." Hayate said lowly. He lifted two fingers in front of him. "Freezing Ice Bullets…" A thousand bullets of ice raced towards to her. She covered her hands with ice and deflected every bullet. "Come on… I know you want to use your powers… You want to kill me."

"Shut it…" Kitaru snapped. _He is getting on my nerves…_

"Kill him already…"

_Do you sense something is off here? It is like he wants me to use my powers. _

She pulled out a kunai. She charge towards him and threw the kunai towards him, again he blocked it with his ice. The ice raced towards her like it was a living thing. She swiftly ran away but she got caught by the leg. She was frozen in ice.

"I got you now. I was hoping to have a good match with you." Hayate said. He walked towards her but when he got closer, it was a clone. The clone turned into a huge explosive tag. It exploded into huge flames. Luckily, he was shielded by his ice. Suddenly he felt a kunai on his neck, he turned and from her in his shield. "Not bad my dear…"

"You're not bad yourself." Kitaru said, with a smile on her face.

"Reap…" He said, creating something out of ice. It was huge scythe. He swung towards her but she jumped to avoid it but his ice raced towards her as well. "There's no escape."

"Interesting…" She said, hardening the ice that she covered her hands with. She then covered her legs. _Using Taijutsu won't get me anyway… I need to think of something but fast. _His ice caught her by the leg again and tossed her into the cliff side. Kitaru was not doing so good. She has been brutally thrown around the lake and yet she kept on standing on her feet.

"Use your powers already."

_No, there is something up…_

"Give up already…" Hayate said, looking at her evilly.

"I am not going to give in. If you want me, you have to kill me." Kitaru said, forcing her body up from out of the Cliffside.

"You are just like your father, always fighting until he can't fight anymore." Hayate said, crossing his arms in front of her. "I know very well that this is not your best. You're holding back on me."

"Why will I think that?" Kitaru said, with a smile on her face.

"Are you afraid of your powers?" Hayate said. He gripped his scythe tightly in his hand. "If you continue on doing this, then you will end up dead just like your family…" He dashed behind her and lifted his scythe high in the air. "Sleep well girl…" She dodged it but her robe was tore. She fall back and took off her jacket. She was wearing a fishnet shirt. Her body was covered with kunai and shurikens, it was like an arsenal. "You're very quick on your feet."

"Thanks…" She said. _He's getting stronger by the minute._ "Why do you want me?"

"Nothing, I just want you dead now." Hayate replied. "I gave you a chance to live, to rule this world with me but no, you have to refuse. What a naïve child."

"I must be a very naive little girl…" Kitaru said. The ice on her hands formed long sharp talons. _There is something else he is after, I can feel it._She raced towards him and sliced every ice attack he threw at her. She finally penetrated his shield, she swung her blade but he dodged it but she cut his sleeve. He swung his blade but she dodge it has well but he cut her hair. The ribbon fell off and her long hair fell down on her back. He then fall back and tore his sleeve off.

_She's keeping up with my ice shield…I have to destroy her before it's too late…_ Hayate lifted his blade in the air. "Freezing Ice Tower…" A white bright circled around her and the ice trapped her within the circle. She didn't struggle. She then turned into ice. He walked towards her and lifted his blade once more. "Your powers are mine now."

_"Kitalena, I am going to teach you how to make your soul weapon out of ice." Father said._

"Daddy, what is that?" I asked.

"It is a blade completely out of your spiritual and natural chakra. However, it is your soul that strengthens the blade and gives it its form." My father explained, summoning his blade. It was a giant sword. "See… Only the Royal Family can do this."

"Cool, I am going to have a soul blade too…" I said, smiling. I never got to the end of my training. I guess it's now or never. 

There was just a smile on her face. _I have to get serious…_ A huge chakra poured out of her body. It was so strong that it broke the ice and freed herself. "Darkness Falls…" Kitaru said, a gust of wind appeared and blew Hayate away. When the clouds cleared out, Kitaru was holding a long katana. It was longer then her height; it looked exactly like a cross.

"So you finally decided to get serious with me." Hayate said, putting his scythe on his shoulder. "I still feel that you are going to go easy on me."

"Then my all means…" Kitaru said, lifting her blade in front of her. "Let get serious…" She charged towards her with soul blade. Their blades clashed constantly on the battlefield. Hayate fell back and stuck his blade in the lake. All of the sudden the arena turned cold and icy. They speedily dashed on the ice, clashing there blades to each other.

"You're mine…" Hayate said, dashing behind her. She was wide open. He sliced Kitaru from every direction, she couldn't read his attacks.

"Shit…" Kitaru said. She endured every single blow. _His speed is increasing by the ice._

"Use your powers already…"

_I can't… I have to fight without it… _

Hayate was about to attack her once more but Kitaru jumped up in the air. She threw her chakra blade to the ground. Her blade caught Hayate's other sleeve. He couldn't escape. She quickly dashed towards him and pierced him on the shoulder with her blade. However, she got stabbed on the stomach. _Shit, I was careless…_

"You're doing well." Hayate said, barely having ice to shield him. _My ice wasn't able to defend me. However, she put on a good show. _

_Why isn't he going to finish me off? _Kitaru thought, staring at him. "Are you going to finish me off? That is what you wanted right, to kill me."

"No, I didn't want that." He said, smiling. "I wanted something else from you."

_Wait…. This feeling…_

"You can feel it…" He said. "Kitalena…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She screamed, pulling her blade out of his body and fell back. "KITALENA IS DEAD!"

"You are so like your mother. You remind me so much of her." Hayate said.

"Shut it… Everyone died because of this damn curse you gave me." Kitaru snapped, staring at him. "Take it back…"

"You should be grateful of what your creator gave you, he gave you somethingspecial." He said, smiling. He's eyes were turning pitch black and his teeth turned sharp.

"You are a Soul Demon too…" She said.

"I was banished from the Kingdom because of it. Your father gave me hell and I am going to do the same to you." Hayate said. "However, I can't do it." She coughed out blood.

"WHY! FINISH ME OFF!" Kitaru screamed.

"I cannot…" Hayate said, hugging her. "You just remind me of her… I couldn't kill her…"

"Let go of me…" She mumbled. She was too weak to move. _Damn it, too much blood… I lost too much blood, I can't move…._"Why are you doing this?"

"Kitalena… the next time we meet… Your soul and heart is mine." He whispered. "But for now, grow strong and continue to work hard…"

_He looks just like… daddy… _She thought, staring into his eyes. _Why is he doing this? Why isn't he going to take my soul now? Why does he have pity on me?_

"Goodbye Princess… You will be mines soon." He said, kissing her forehead. She then fainted. "You will be mine."

Soon after, she found herself on a bed in an unfamiliar room. "Where am I?"

"You are finally up." A voice said. She turned and found Genoa. "We were worried about you."

"We?" She said. She turned to the other side and found Taiki sleeping beside her bed on a chair. "Where did I get here? How did I get here?"

"You are in the inn in the Sky Village. We were about to depart until we found you near the lake. You were beaten up really bad so I carried you here… Taiki learned a little healing jutsu from my sister Sophie so he healed your decided to stay until you wake up. You were out for two weeks." Genoa said, giving her a tray for food. "You must be hungry."

"I am sorry for giving you trouble. You should have left me there." She said lowly, looking at her hand.

"Well, Taiki insist on helping you." Genoa said. "Also, it is not right to leave an injured girl." She kept silent. "Why didn't you left the restaurant?"

"I told you that I didn't want to come with you." She said lowly. "Also, I am a walking death note. In due time, you will all die because of me."

"Is that what happened to your parents?" He asked. She kept silent. "Well, I am sorry to hear that. But I don't see that. You seem very lonely."

"Just leave me… I don't need your help." She snapped. "I will handle myself."

"I know but you are very lonely. I hate seeing people lonely especially kids like you." Hayate said. "Don't worry… After you recover, you can leave and Taiki and I will leave to the Sand Village."

"I see…" She said, looking away. "Thank you though."

"You are very welcome." Genoa said.

"OH MY GOODNESS… SHE IS AWAKE…" Taiki screamed, smiling. "How are you feeling Kitaru?"

"You got me worried." He said, hugging her.

"Ahh…" Kitaru said, letting him hug her. Then Taiki caught a glimpse of her eyes. She quickly covered them. "I am sorry…"

"Wow, you have pretty eyes also…" Taiki said.

"Really?" Kitaru said, looking at him with shock. "But I they are the eyes of a demon. How can you say it is pretty?"

"Because they are to me…" Taiki said, smiling. She then started to cry. "Kitaru, are you okay?"

"Why are you all so nice to me?" She cried. "Why can you two leave me alone? Why are you two helping me?"

"Kitaru…" Taiki said. _I can feel the pain you are going through Kitaru. I can see the suffering you have endured. Please, let me help you… _"Kitaru, please don't cry. I don't like to see you cry."

"I am sorry…" She said.

"_Kitalena… the next time we meet… Your soul and heart is mine." He whispered. "But for now, grow strong and continue to work hard…"_

_I need to get strong… To kill him for sure…_

"I will come with you two…" She said.


	5. Chapter 5: New Home

**Chapter Five: New Home**

They made it to the Sand Village and when they arrive, a woman with long shimmering golden hair and blue eyes waited for their return. "Who is that?" Kitaru asked.

"That is my Aunty Sophie." Taiki said, walking beside her. "She is very nice and sweet." They walked towards her and she hugged Taiki tightly. "Hey Aunty Sophie…"

"TAIKI! You are okay…" She said, squeezing her tightly. "I miss you so much."

"Hey, how about me sis?" Genoa asked. Kitaru hid behind him._I see she can also be a little shy around people. At least I know she is normal._ "It's okay Kitaru. You are not going to get hurt. She is my sister, Sophie." Kitaru peeked and found Sophie smiling at her.

"Who is that?" Sophie asked.

"This is Kitaru. She would be staying with us." Genoa said, pulling her toward his sister.

"She is so…" Sophie said, staring at her carefully. "ADORABLE!" She swiftly swung Kitaru around and hugged her tight. "She is the cutest thing I have ever seen."

"We should kill her."

_No… We are going to start over… We are not going to shed innocent blood anymore. _

You are no fun Princess… You are getting soft

"You are welcome to our home Kitaru. You are going to get spoiled like crazy." Aunty Sophie said.

"Thank you ma'am…" She said._She reminds me of mom…_

"_Kitalena, you have to wear the dress." My mom said, chasing me around my room. "We have guest and I need you to look cute." _

"_But mommy, you know very well that I am not cute." I cried. "I am ugly with these eyes." _

"_Sweetie, you are so adorable." My mom said, holding me in her arms. I miss her warm hugs. "I love you so much Kitalena and your eyes will never change that." She then kissed me on the forehead. "Besides, you look cute with your ruby eyes." _

_Mom… I miss you so much_

"Kitaru, are you okay?" Sophie said, letting go of her. "Are you sick dear?"

"Oh, it is nothing. I am fine." Kitaru said, letting out a small smile. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"That is the girl that Genoa messaged about." The Kazekage advisor said. "He wrote in his letter that she has a weird chakra."

"Well, she will be a great addition to our village." The Kazekage said, staring at her from the window.

"But milord, she is the girl that put Haven Town into ice."

"I know… And she will surely help us in the future."

In a few weeks, Kitaru got use to her new life in the Sand Village. She learned how to cook, sew, and do medical jutsu from Aunty Sophie and learned how to make weapons from Genoa. She swore in her life to never use the Frozen Heaven which was slightly hard but she did her best to hide her skills from everyone. The villagers knew about Kitaru's presences and seem to avoid her. Even in the Academy, no one wanted to go near her. _I guess this is what I get for killing many people. _Even though she didn't attained friends, she was one of the top students. She thought if she was good in school, she will get some friends… She was wrong.

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE…" The children screamed, throwing rocks towards her. All she did was stood her ground and took it. "MOVE AWAY…" She didn't bring her mask, people seem to hate her eyes here but Genoa told her that they will accept her eyes. _When? When will I be accepted?  
_  
What are you doing? Kill them…

_We have a new life… I am not supposed to use my powers  
_  
"STOP…" A boy said, racing towards her side. "What are you all doing?" He was tall and had spiky golden hair with red strands.

"Salem, move away from her. Do you know what she is?" A boy snapped. "She is the Demon Princess. She can eat our souls and become a Demon God."

"You are all the ones to talk. Look at all of you, throwing rocks at a girl… That is not how we are suppose to treat others especially girls." He snapped back.

_He was defending me…Why?_

"SHE IS NOT A GIRL." The boy snapped.

"SHE IS NOT A DEMON." Salem snapped. "This girl has every right to be here. You are just showing how dishonor the Sand Village have on others including their own people. I won't have that here. So if you hurt her again I will personally kick your sorry ass."

"You will regret this Salem."

"I really don't care." He said, walking towards her and offering his hand to her. "Are you alright?"

"Thank you…" She said, staring at him. She was bleeding and she had bruises on her face even her arms and legs. "You didn't need to do that."

"They are a bunch of jerks…" He said, lifting her up bridal style. She was blushing while he held me. "What's wrong?"

"No one held me like this before." Kitaru said.

"Then I am the first." He said, carrying her home. "Sorry about that… People here don't accept foreigners. They believe that once they are a part and learn more of this village, they will turn against them."

"its fine… I am used to it." She said. "My life was always like that." Then Taiki raced towards them. "Taiki…"

"Kitaru, are you okay?" He said, looking worried.

"I am fine… This boy saved me…"

"Salem… thank you…" Taiki said. "I will take care of things from now on…" He took Kitaru away from his arms. "Goodbye Salem…"

"Bye…" He said, watching them leave.

"Kitaru, I am so sorry that I was late." Taiki apologized. "I was doing an errand for dad and I…"

"It is okay…" Kitaru interrupted. "Taiki, who is that boy?"

"You mean Salem. He is a puppeteer. He is still training to become a puppet master." Taiki answered. "That is all I know about him." _Also, he has a way with girls… He is the most popular kid in class and a lot of girls love him. I really don't like him._

"I see…" Kitaru said, letting out a smile. "Taiki, guess what?"

"What?" Taiki said.

"I graduated today…" She said. "The teacher said that I am a Genin now. He even gave me a headband."

"Really, I am so proud of you. You have only been in the Academy for a few weeks." Taiki said. "I am really proud of you Kitaru."

"Thanks Taiki…" She said, staring at him. He caught her eyes and stopped walking. He was blushing really bad.

_Why is she staring at me? _Taiki thought, shaking. _She looks very beautiful close up…_He leaned towards her, reaching her lips.

"Taiki, can you put me down?" She said.

"Oh, I am so sorry…" He said, blushing and putting her down at the same time._I was about to kiss her. I have to learn how to read a clue… Phew... _ "Are you sure you are able to walk?"

"Yeah, I am fine…" She said, smiling. She dusted herself. "Don't worry about me, I will be fine…" Then the Kazekage's Advisor appeared in front of them.

"Kitaru, the Lord Kazekage wants to have a word with you." The advisor said. "Alone…"

""But she is in no condition to…" Taiki paused. Kitaru lifted her hand in front of him. "Kitaru…"

"I can't refuse the Kazekage request." Kitaru said, letting out a sigh. "I will go… Taiki, I want you to go home and tell everyone the news. I will be fine." The Advisor smiled and led her to the mansion. "See you at home Taiki…"

"Kitaru…" Taiki said, watching her leave. _I hope she will be okay. _She walked up a stairway up to the roof and found the Kazekage waiting for her.

"Kitaru, please come here…" Kazekage said. She walked towards him and stand beside him. "I want to congratulate you on graduating in so little time." She didn't say anything. "Genoa told me that you don't easily trust people."

"Forgive me, it is in my nature to be cautious." Kitaru said, lowering her head.

"Not at all, it is natural for you to be like that. After all, you are a foreigner." He said. "People don't trust you so why will you give them your trust? I just hope one day, you trust this village." He then turned to her. "Kitaru, I am assigning you to a team up with Taiki and Reku. Your sensei will be Lady Lei. She is one of the strongest female ninjas here in the Sand Village. The team is called Conquest."

"Yes Kazekage…" She said. _I am in a team already… _

"You may go…" He said. "Your first mission starts tomorrow also you will be doing it with another team. Do not be late." She dashed away.

_I am happy that I am doing something right for a change. _

"You are getting soft Princess."

_I am enjoying this life and I don't want to ruin it. So stop saying that I am wasting my time here… I am not_

"I want the Kazekage's soul…"

_Shut up… _

When she got home, the room was dark. _Why the room is so dark? _She thought, carefully and silently walking through the room. There was no sound, no whisper, just the darkness. _Where is everyone? _She pulled out a kunai and walked to the kitchen and then…

"SURPRISE!" Loud voices screamed. The lights were back on and Genoa, Sophie, and Taiki were in the kitchen with ice cream and cake.

"What is this?" She said. _Is this a party? For me?_

"We heard that you graduated the Academy." Sophie said, racing towards her and hugging her. She was basically choking her with her huge breasts. "I am so proud of you."

"You are very smart. It is not surprising that you will graduate in a few weeks." Genoa said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You are moving up Kitaru."

"Thank you. Also, I was assigned in Taiki's team." She said.

"WHAT?!REALLY!" Taiki screamed, dashing in front of her and holding her hands. "That is great. We are teammates."

"Yes, teammates…" She said. _Should I be happy? I might go overboard and… _

"Well, you are a demon Princess."

_Shut it… I want them to stay alive… I want more people to like me or even love me. _

"Why do you want that?"

_I want people to be in my funeral and give me flowers… I want people to care. I want to know what is my existence is worth._

"Kitaru, are you okay?" Taiki asked. She was lost in thought. "Kitaru…" He grabbed her hand and she quickly came to her senses. "Kitaru are you okay."

"Oh yes, I am sorry…" She said, letting out a small smile. "This is the first time I have something like this. I am happy that's all so don't worry about me." _I want people to like me… not fear me… The more I see that look, the terror in their eyes… I see myself alone. _

"You need to get out of here. You are getting soft by the minute Princess…"

_When I fight Hayate again, I don't know the outcome. It might be like last time, I almost died back there and even though I wasn't afraid to die, it made me feel more alone then before. It got me thinking, who will give me flowers to my funeral? Would I ever have a proper burial? Would anyone care? Will I just rot there? If I died, no one will give a damn about me… I will be nothing and alone even in the afterlife. _

"I care…"

_I just don't want to be alone… I want to be like Taiki. He is very cheerful and everyone depends and loves him. I want to be like him. _

"Everyone, thank you…" Kitaru said, smiling. "I am happy to be here."


	6. Chapter 6: Mission

**Chapter Six: Mission**

The next day, Taiki and Kitaru was walking towards the Kazekage's office. However, they bumped into a boy with shaggy black hair. "Hey Reku, where is Lei sensei?"

"She said that she has urgent business to attend so it is just us." Reku said. He turned to Kitaru. _Cool eyes… _"You must be Kitaru, my name is Reku."

"It is nice to meet you." She said. He then silently stared at her for a brief moment. She looked away and coved her eyes with her white hair. "I am sorry, do my eyes disgust you."

"Nah, I am sorry for staring at them. It is just… Your eyes, they're very cool." Reku said, giving her a smile.

"Cool?" Kitaru said. She then let out a smile. "Thank you."

"She does have very cool eyes but they also look beautiful." A voice said. They turned and found Salem and two other kids. A girl with short blonde hair and a boy with spiky baby blue hair stood beside him as they approached them. "Hey…"

"Salem, what are you doing here?" Taiki asked, looking irritated.

"Simple…" The girl said, hugging Salem's arm. "We are going on a mission together."

"It is good to see you too Iris." Reku said sarcastically. "Do you always follow Salem like a lost puppy?"

"Reku, don't make me come over there and kick your ass." Iris snapped. She let go of Salem and marched in front of Reku. "I can beat you down easily."

"Bring it on… We still have time." Reku snapped back. The baby blue hair boy walked between.

"Come on now, we shouldn't fight each other." The boy said.

"Laxus, tell your puppy to restrain herself." Reku snapped.

"WHAT!" Iris screamed. "Do you want me to kill you Reku?"

"Bring it on…" Reku said. Salem walked towards Kitaru.

"I am sorry for their behavior. They are always like this." Salem said, smiling. "So how are you? I see that your wounds healed very quickly. I am happy that you are okay. I was kind a worried about you. I wanted to visit you but well, I didn't know where you live." She stood there silent, letting out a blush. Her pure ivory skin was painted with light glowing pink._Somehow, she is very cute… Alright Salem, stop it… We are going on a mission together so get a hold of yourself…_"Well, I didn't get your name."

"I didn't get yours." She said. He then let out a small laugh. _He is laughing at me_

"You should kill him…"

_Killing is always an option to you. _

"I am sorry about that. I guess someone took you away before I got your name. My name is Salem." He said, smiling and offering his hand to him. "What's your name?"

"Kitaru…" She said, grabbing his hand firmly. He shook it and she paused. Taiki stared at them with disgusted. He didn't like the fact that Salem was with Kitaru. "So how long is a handshake?"

"I am sorry." He said, blushing. He let go of her hands. "Your hands are cold and well, it felt very nice. Sorry about that." She let out a blush in front of him.

"It…is…okay…" She mumbled. "You can hold my hand if you want… I mean…" He let out a smile. "I am sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It's my fault…" He said, turning his gaze away from her._Great, now you look like an idiot in front of her. _He caught Taiki staring straight at him. _Someone hates me… _

_If Kitaru wasn't here, I will probably beat you to a bloody plop. _Taiki thought, staring at him with rage. _Why is Kitaru blushing? Salem, this is entirely your fault. _Taiki wasn't the only one paying attention to them.

"Who is that girl?" Iris asked, pausing. She was about to punch Reku but the sight of Kitaru and Salem made her paralyzed.

"Her name is Kitaru, she is my new teammate." Reku said, smiling. "I don't know her that much but all I will say that you should not underestimate her."

"Why is that?" Iris snapped. _She is messing with my man… He is actually blushing in front of her. I couldn't do that. _

"She has only been in the Academy for a few weeks. She was the top of her class." Reku said. "It has been awhile that we have someone like that. Far as I know, Salem was also a student that graduated early. And we both know how strong Salem is."

"She doesn't look like she is not around here." Laxus said.

"Well, she is a foreigner. I heard that Lord Genoa and Taiki brought her here from the Sky Village." Reku said.

"So she is from the Sky Village." Iris asked.

"No, they found her there. No one knows where she is from. They don't ask questions about that." Reku explained. "But I like her. She seems cool. Taiki talks about her all the time."

"With those eyes, she seems dangerous." Iris said.

"Why are you afraid?" Reku teased.

"THAT'S IT…" Iris screamed, pushing him down to the ground and they started wrestling on the ground.

"Well, those are my teammates. The blue head boy is Laxus and the girl over there fighting is Iris." Salem said. "They are very good people to work with."

"Should we stop them?" She asked.

"Nah, they are always like that." Salem said. Then he checked the time. "We are kind a late. We should get going." He offered his hand to her. "Let's go."

"I think not…" Taiki said, grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

"Taiki…" She mumbled.

"Kitaru, I want you to stay away from him." He whispered. Kitaru didn't question his actions. He knew more about the people here than her so she didn't bother asking why.

_But, he seems very nice… _Kitaru thought, staring behind them and found Salem smiling at her. She let out a small smile. _I guess life here is not all that bad. _

"Salem… Earth to Salem…" Iris said, snapping her fingers in front of him. He was lost in thought. "SALEM!"

"Yes Iris…" He said, turning at her for a quick second. He then went back to Kitaru.

"You can't possibly like that demon girl." She asked. He just kept on smiling.

"Maybe… She is very interesting don't you think." He said, walking away from her. "Come on you guys, we are going to be late." They made it to the Kazekage's office. "Hey Kazekage…"

"You are late Salem." The Kazekage said. "Alright, I am combining these two teams together in this very special mission. The King of the Sky Village will be escorted to his home town. He came here for business along with his daughter. Taiki and Kitaru already know the location and familiar to the surrounding."

"That is why we are involved with this mission." Taiki said.

"Correct, also the King requested top ninjas to escort him. Which leads us to a tough spot because most of our top ninjas are not available at the time even Lady Lei and Kai are not here. Since both of your sensei are away. Taiki and Salem will be in charge."

"Yes sir…" They both said.

"If anything happens to the King and Princess, we will have an international threat in our hands." He said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir…" They said, leaving the office. Kitaru was the last one.

"Kitaru…"

"Yes Lord Kazekage…" Kitaru said, turning to him.

"Protect them for me…" He replied. Kitaru smiled and bowed.

"I will…" She said, running. _I will protect them… _Kitaru caught up with her team and they were bowing in front of royalty. _I don't want them to see my eyes. _She covered her eyes with her headband and stood beside Reku and bowed. "So is that the king and princess?"

"Yes, the princess looks very cute don't you think." Reku whispered._Why is she covering her eyes? _"Hey Kitaru, there is a question I wanted to ask you."

"Yes Reku…"

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Hmmm…" She said. _It has been years… I was six when my family died and I started my killing spree and it lasted for six years… but… _"I am twelve now… I am kind a young."

"You are younger than all of us…" He said.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Well, you seem very mature for you age." Reku said, smiling. "I wonder why Taiki talks a lot about you. You are cool." She let out a smile. "Also, how can you see us with your headband in the way?"

"I have good hearing…" She said.

"Not to mention great sense of smell. Come on Princess, you are a killing machine. Stop wasting your time with these weaklings."

_SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! _

"Are you okay Kitaru?" Reku said.

"Yes, I am fine…" She said. Then the King walked towards them and stared at her for a bit.

_Why do I get the feeling that the King is in front of me?_

"Because he is…"

"You seem oddly familiar girl." The King said, looking at her carefully. "Have we met?"

"No sire, I have never had an audience with you milord." She said. "After all, my eyes can't see what you fortunate people can."

"A blind girl…" The King said. "Well, I do not question the Kazekage choosing."

"Milord, she is strong." Salem said happily. "So you are in good hands." Kitaru blushed.

"Very well, let us make haste. I have a meeting to get to." The King ordered, walking towards his carriage. The Princess was staring at Taiki. Taiki let out a smile and she blushingly smiled back. She walked inside the carriage also and Taiki closed the door.

"Alright, Reku I want you to travel ahead of us and give us a signal if you spot an enemy. Iris and Laxus, you two protect the rear of the carriage and Kitaru I will leave you with the back." Taiki ordered. "Salem and I will guard the front." They nodded with agreement and followed their orders. He turned to Salem and gave him an evil glare. "Stay away from her…"

"I am stuck with you remember." Salem said. "And besides, she is something else don't you think." Taiki stared at Kitaru, she was talking to Reku before he took his orders. She was smiling. "Even though she has those eyes, she still smiles like an angel."

_For once, there is something we both agree on… _Taiki thought, staring at her.

"Reku, are you sure you are going to be okay?" Kitaru asked, taking off her head band. She let it hung on her neck.

"I will be fine." Reku said, biting his thumb. He swiftly performed hand signs and summoned a white giant bird. "Do you like him? His name is Snow."

"He looks so pretty." She said, wanting to pet it. "May I?"

"Sure, Snow loves people petting him." Reku said. She moved towards the creature and slowly pets him. The Bird didn't toss the hand aside or attack her. _She reminds me of Leila… _He then gave her goggles. "It must be weird wearing your headband over your eyes, so wear these. You will still see and cover your eyes."

"Thanks Reku." She said, putting them on. "It fits."

"Now you look even cooler." Reku said, smiling. "I will see you later Kitaru." He climbed on the bird. "Come on Snow, we have to get going." The bird carried him into the sky. Kitaru watched him wave to him as he was in the sky.

"Stay away from him liar." A voice said. She turned and found Iris. "You know, you shouldn't lie to royalty."

"Well, I don't want to scare them off." She replied. "And who are you talking about?"

"Salem is mines; he is not even in your level." Iris said, tossing her hair. "A demon doesn't get love." Kitaru walked towards her and paused when she passed.

"Somehow, you act more like a demon than I do." Kitaru said. She then continued walking. They walked and guard the carriage. Kitaru was walking behind them. _I guess it is going to be hard to be friends with Iris. Somehow, I am happy that I made new friends beside Taiki. Salem and Reku is very nice people. I am happy to have met them. _

Salem and Taiki were walking silently. Taiki was beyond pissed but he tried not to let his anger interfere with the mission. "Hey Taiki…" Salem said. "Do you like Kitaru?"

"WHAT!" Taiki snapped. _I do love Kitaru but she only sees me as a brother. She doesn't see me as a lover even though I tried so many times to tell her. _

"_Hey Kitaru…" I said. _

"_Yes Taiki…" She said, reading a book. Her eyes were still captivated called the Night by Elie Wiesel. I heard it was a very depressing book. _

"_What happened if I tell you that I like you?" I said. She turned her eyes towards me. _

"_Then I like you back." She replied. _

"_What happened if I tell you that I love you?" I asked. _

"_Then I love you back." She said. "After all, you are like family to me." My heart dropped, she sees me as family, a brother…. I guess I should start acting like it. _"No, she is like a sister to me."

"Really?" Salem said, staring at him. "Well, you have a cute sister."

"I said stay away from her."

"Geez, take it easy." Salem said, smiling. They traveled for days and nothing attacked the carriage. Iris always gave her the cold shoulder and bellowed her of being with Salem. However, she will always show some signs of caring towards Kitaru when she doesn't get involved with social conversation. Salem in the other hand always gets into arguments with Taiki when it comes to Kitaru's well-being. Salem always did something to impress her which she finds it cute. However, she kept her distance because of Taiki warning. Also Kitaru got a little closer to Reku, he will always tell funny stories about him and Taiki when they were kids. She also learned a thing or two about Laxus. He helped her understand about art and how it is important to life. He told her that it keeps a serene balance. Even though they just met, she felt very close with these people. She felt very happy to be with them in this mission. Soon after, they settle near an abandoned temple. Kitaru took the first watch while everyone was sleeping. She was sitting up on roof of the old temple. She was watching the stars.

_It is a beautiful night… _

"Yeah, it is…"

_The stars are very nice. I have never seen so many stars.I wish every night was like this. _Then there was a sound, she pulled out a kunai. She tossed it and Salem jumped. "Salem…"

"Hey, it's me…" Salem said, walking towards her. "Did I scare you?"

"Salem, I was almost going to cut right through you…" She said.

"Thank God you didn't." He said, letting out a chuckle. _I was lucky to even jump away from that kunai… _

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"It is my turn to watch." Salem said. "You have been up here like for hours. You didn't even eat anything."

"It's okay. I can hold the fort from here." She said. "You can rest Salem." She let out a yawn. "I will be fine." She turned to the sky. It was filled with glimmering stars. "Besides, it is a beautiful night." Then Salem pulled out a bento.

"What is this?" She asked, grabbing it from him.

"It is a bento. I kinda try to make you something when we were in a town." He said, blushing. "I hope you like it." She opened it and took a bite. "I am not a professional when it comes to cooking but…" He paused when he heard a small mourn from her. He blushed even more. _She looks so cute… _

"This is so good." Kitaru said, eating more. "I love it. Thank you Salem… You didn't have to. You know that Iris is dying to have something like this."

"Iris? She is a good girl and she is pretty but…" Salem said, staring at the sky. "There is someone I know little about that I find very beautiful." She let out a blush.

"She must be lucky." She said.

"Well, I always wanted to talk to her when she first came here." He said. "But I didn't have the guts and I guess she didn't notice me." He then let out a laugh. "I tried to find a way to make her see me but I guess she was to focus on her school work. I see her every day at the village library, always reading a book. So I visit the library often to see her."

"Well, thank you for saving me." She said, smiling.

"Do you hate your powers?" Salem asked. She paused. "I mean, I never seen you use a jutsu."

"I don't know…"

"You are scare that you might hurt people." Salem said, grabbing her hand. "You shouldn't hate or be scare of your powers. You may see it as a curse but you should have seen it as a gift. Besides, I love your eyes." Then she heard music, she turned and from Laxus playing the violin.

"Wow, he is so good… Laxus told me that he plays the violin but I didn't know he was this good." Kitaru said, smiling.

"His family is very artistic." Salem explained. _Thanks for the music buddy… _Laxus gave him a wink. "He always plays his violin at night. It sets the mood don't you think." She closed her eyes and started swaying her body. She twirled and glide on the rooftop. "What are you doing?"

_It reminds me of the Kingdom, my home. _She thought. "I am just moving to the melody, is it wrong?"

"No, you seem to be at peace." He said, smiling at her. He then offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?" She smiled and accepted his offer. They danced in the moonlight, gliding together. _This is the best mission ever. _She then lost her footing and was about to trip until Salem grabbed her waist. She opened her eyes and found him incredibly close. She blushed as she was captivated by his eyes. "Are you okay Kitaru?" _Wow, she looks very beautiful even in the moonlight. _

"I am fine." She said. _Move Kitaru… Why are you not moving? _ He moved closer to her lips. His hands trail down her back. "Salem, I don't think…" He cupped her face and let out a smile. "We… should…" Suddenly swarm of kunai raced towards them. Salem pulled her away from the attack. Kitaru pulled out a whistle and started blowing it.

"An attack…" Taiki said, running out of the tent. "Laxus… Iris… Go protect the King and the Princess." They did what they were told. Taiki jumped up the roof and found Kitaru in Salem's embrace. "Who are these people?"

"I don't know." Kitaru said. "We have to get rid of them before they reach the Royal Family." She then pushed Salem away from a kunai. They fell off the roof and landed hard on the ground. "Are you okay?" She was on top of him. "Salem…"

"I'm fine Kitaru. Don't worry about me." Salem said. _Even though that was a hard fall… It kinda cool to have her like this… Stop it Salem, we are getting attacked. _They were surrounded by men in every direction.

"Give us the King and the Princess or else we kill every one of you weaklings." The leader of the pack said.

"Salem… Kitaru… let get rid of these guys." Taiki ordered. "Weapon summoning…" He threw millions of shuriken, kunai, and much more towards them enemy. Then the enemy threw a huge explosive tag towards them. "Oh no…"

"TAIKI…" Kitaru screamed, racing towards him. She tossed him away and took the blow.

"KITARU!" Taiki screamed. When the smoke cleared up, Kitaru was still standing. _Impossible, she is still alive? _"KITARU, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yeah, I am okay." She said, smiling._Thank God I took away the ice just before the smoke lifted. _Then three shinobi used the water dragon jutsu. It went straight towards them. "Damn it…" Then all of the sudden, Reku jumped up the roof and punched them on the face, the water dragon faded away."Reku…"

"Missed me…" He said, smiling.

"Reku, shield the temple." Taiki ordered while fighting the enemy.

"Alright…" Reku lazily said. He swiftly did ninja hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu, Mages Wall…" He summoned three spirits and it created a forced field. A dome surrounded temple. Then an army of shinobi with horses raced towards them. "Can they give up all ready?"

"Salem, we need some fire power." Taiki ordered.

"That's what I do best." Salem yelled. He summoned a puppet. "Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu." A huge flaming torch of fire raced towards them. Many fell to the ground, trying to get rid of the hot burning flames. Then there was shinobi flying in the air. "Give me a break…"

"Iris, I need some backup." Taiki ordered.

"I'm on it…" She said, she pulled out a scroll and bit her thumb. She placed blood on the scroll and did hand signs. A rifle was summoned in front of her. She was at the window in the temple. "One shot kills all…" She fired and took out half of the bandits in the sky. "TAKE THAT…" But they kept on coming. "They're such a hindrance." She kept on shooting but soon after she was exhausted; she used most of her chakra. A shinobi threw a kunai at her; she was too weak to dodge it so it went straight to her upper chest. She cried and tightly grabbed her chest. Then more kunai came her way.

"IRIS…" A familiar voice yelled. She opened her eyes and found Laxus standing in front of her with a kunai in his hand. He deflected all the kunai. "Are you okay?"

"I over did it…" She said with a smile. Then she felt a presence. "Laxus…" It was weird black ooze.

"I was hoping to grab them without interruption but I guess that is too much to ask for." The ooze said. It then formed a man with long spiky black hair and red eyes. "But I will like to kill you all first."


	7. Chapter 7: Sweet Melody

**Chapter Seven: Sweet Melody**

The odd man stood before them, giving them a smirk. "So who wants to die first?"

"How did he get in? Reku's shield never fails." Laxus said.

"Drake, what are you doing here?" The King said, holding his daughter tight.

"Your Highness, I am here to take you to the real King." The man said, smiling.

"Unfortunately, he only wants your head." He transformed his hand into a blade and was about to slice them but Laxusstopped the blade with his arm. His arm turned into steel. "Interesting…"

"You better not touch them." Laxus said. Then the blade transformed to ooze and wrapped around his arm. He then got tossed into the wall. _Damn it… _

"Laxus…" Iris said, aiming her rifle at Drake. "TAKE THIS!" She started shooting but the bullets when straight through him. He was laughing.

"That tickles pretty girl." Drake said, licking his lips.

_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! I HAD HIM… _She thought, staring at him with fear. She turned to Laxus. He was already unconscious. _I can't do it… _The ooze swallowed the King and Princess.

"I guess I should take you two. Master will be please." Drake said, swallowing Laxus whole. He then walked towards Iris. "My… My pretty girl, I guess this is the last time you will see the light again."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kitaru, Salem, Taiki, and Reku were fighting until they heard a long scream. "That's Iris…" Salem said, running towards the temple until a woman with long red hair blocked his path. "Who are you?"

"You are too late." She said, smiling. "Drake took care of them." The woman pulled out a silver flute. "And I am going to take care of all of you." She started to play a sweet melody. The boys started to move without in their own intentions.

"My body is moving on its own… I can't stop it." Reku said, forcing his body to stay put.

"It's that flute." Salem said, shaking. He was forced on his knees. While Reku and Taiki pulled out a kunai.

"I can't stop it." Taiki said, trying to get hold of his hand. The woman stopped playing and they were back to normal.

"Well, since I am bored I guess I should let you both do a little dance for me." She said, playing once more. Reku and Taiki started fighting each other. Salem was forced on his knees, watching them.

"Reku, please don't get hurt from me." Taiki said, trying to force him body.

"I am more worried about you Taiki." Reku said, forcing his body also. But it was no use, the two boys, teammates, friends were fighting forcefully. When they both gave an opening, they swung their blades towards each other. "TAIKI, WATCH OUT!" They closed their eyes and waited for the pain and fate. They felt blood splat on their faces but there was no pain. They opened their eyes and found their Kitaru between them, taking the blow. "Kitaru…"

"I am glad you two are okay." Kitaru said, smiling. She was bleeding and her blood slowly flows out of her body and onto the ground.

"KITARU!" Salem screamed. _She gave up her life for them, for her teammates… _

"What is this? A mouse stopping my show…" The woman said. Salem used this chance to race towards her. The boys pulled out their blades. Reku, Taiki, and Salem were all about to grab her. "Not so fast…" The woman swung her flute like a wand and all of them paused. "It doesn't mean I don't play my melody, I can't control you all." She forced them on their feet while Kitaru fell on her knees. _If I really think about it, that mouse wasn't in my jutsu. She took that blow with her own intentions. Is there really such a person? _

"Kitaru, please hang in there." Taiki said, leaking tears. _I can't hold her… I can't do anything...this can't be happening. _She coughed out blood. "Kitaru…"

"Kitaru, please don't die… You have to pull through." Reku added.

"Kitaru, don't you dare die on us now." Salem snapped. He forced himself on his knees. "You better keep breathing."

"Salem…" Kitaru said weakly, coughing out more blood.

"WHAT?!" The woman said, using more chakra to control Salem's body but he was still persistent. He finally got on his knees and reached out to Kitaru. _What's going on here? He is supposed to be under my power. _

"Salem…" Taiki said with shock, watching him reaching Kitaru.

"Please Kitaru, I may not know you very but I want to keep seeing your eyes every day." Salem said, holding her hand. "Damn it, don't die on me."

"Sorry Salem…" She said, giggling. Then suddenly, Reku and Taiki lifted their blades towards her even Salem. "I guess you all have no choice." She then let out a smile.

"Kitaru, move away…" Taiki snapped.

"I can't move even from my fate." She said. They all swung towards her, their blades were about to slice her.

"Scarlet, we need all of them alive." Drake said, walking out the temple.

"But she is dying." Scarlet snapped.

"You just hate her because she has nice long hair." Drake said, walking towards her. "But you have a point." He turned half of his body to ooze and traveled towards the boys. All of them were sinking instead of Kitaru.

"KITARU!" They screamed, getting sucked in. She tried to help them but she couldn't, she was too weak to save them. She then collapse on the ground, gasping for her dear life. All of her friends were gone and she couldn't do anything about it.

"If I swallow you, you might die so I guess it is best to let you die here. I may be the end of your friends but I do think life is sacred." He said, taking off his coat and placing it on her. "You may hate me now but someday you will realize that I have no choice." They left her to die.

_I guess this is where I die_

"Princess, stop saying such nonsense."

_I can't move and I have lost too much blood. What should I do?_

"Princess, you better get your ass into gear and let's save your friends. Yes, I may want to kill them and take their soul but you never gave up on life and now look. You are giving up. You couldn't even save your friends. What is wrong with you? This is not the brave Princess I once knew."

_I promised to protect them… I can't let them down. _She crawled, forcing her body to move. _They gave me their trust and I didn't do the same. I tossed them away. I can't let them down. _

"So what are you going to do Princess?"

She got on her feet and started healing her wounds. "I am going to keep my promise." She grabbed the coat that Drake left for her and sniffed it out. _I got his scent… _Her wounds were not fully healed but it was good enough to move and fight. _Let's get some souls… _

"That is my Princess…"

The captives were locked away in a jail cell. That can't escape because of the chains they have on them. The bars and chains suck out chakra from their bodies. Everyone was silent, tears leaked from everyone faces. Salem stood up from the cell and walked towards the bars. "We have to get out of here." He said, slamming his mental cuffs towards the bars. "We have to finish the mission before it is too late."

"We can't get out." Taiki said.

"Bullshit…" Salem snapped. "I am not letting Kitaru's death to be in vain. I am going to finish this mission for her." Taiki grabbed his shoulder.

"I love her too." He said. Salem gripped his fist.

"I am going to finish this mission." Salem snapped. "Even if it is just only me…" He slammed his cuffed towards the bars. "I can't let it end like this." Then he got electrified and flew back to the ground. "I have to do it for Kitaru." He was holding back tears. "Why did she have to die? I need to get out of here to get to her."

"It is going to be difficult to break this without using your powers." Scarlet said, sticking out her tongue. "So you are all going to get drained and die like your teammate." Salem gritted his teeth.

"You shut it." Taiki snapped. "Don't you dare speak so low about my teammate, my sister…" He gripped his fist. "If I ever get out of here, I will kill you all." Then there was a loud explosion.

"What's that?" Scarlet said.

"Milady, we are getting attacked." A cadet said, racing towards her.

"By who?" She asked.

"We don't know." The cadet said. "Random explosions just appeared out of nowhere and killed most of our defense systems."

"I have to do everything myself." She said, staring at her prisoners. "I will deal with you later." She left and ground shook even more.

"What's going on Taiki?" Reku asked.

"Did the Kazekage send in some backup?" Iris added.

"We didn't send a SOS." Laxus said. Then they found Kitaru upside down on the other side of the cell. Everyone was shocked to see her.

"Hey you guys, I am going to get you all out." Kitaru said, smiling.

"KITARU…"

"Shh…." She said, placing her finger on her lips. "Quiet now… We don't want them to come back do we?" She jumped down and touched the bars lightly.

"Watch out Kitaru, it might suck out your chakra." Taiki said.

"Salem, I am going to take your advice. So don't worry about a thing, I will get you all out of here in no time." She said, smiling. "Move back everyone." They did what they were told. _I guess I have to use my curse… no my gift… _She touched the bars once more but she used the chakra that was attached to the bars and froze it in ice. She then kicked the bars. She walked towards them and froze their chains. They all broke free. "Come on everyone, we have to leave now before we get caught. My explosive tag diversion won't hold them off." They all raced up the stairway. "Come on before…" An army of men raced towards them, they blocked every possible path to escape.

"Kitaru, what's next?" Taiki asked. Kitaru made a stairway with ice. "You can do that?"

"Wow, you have a cool jutsu." Reku said, looking at her with awe.

"I will explain later. Take this route and hurry up those stairs. You need to get the King." Kitaru said. "I will hold them off from here, just go." Taiki grabbed her hand.

"I am not going to lose you again Kitaru." Taiki said. "You are coming with us."

"This is a mission Taiki and I am a ninja of the Sand Village. In every mission my life is on the line so go." She replied seriously. "I will come back to you Big Brother." He then let go of her arm.

"Please be safe and come back." He said, hugging her tightly.

"I will." She said. Guards were racing towards them. Kitaru shot ice bullets to buy some time. "I will come back."

"I am glad you are okay sister." He said, letting go of her. She smiled back and watched him go. Salem quickly kissed her on the lips. She blushed when she felt his lips on hers.

"Good luck Kita…" Salem said. "I will see you later." _Finally stole a kiss from her…Somehow, her lips are warm. _

"Same goes to you Salem." She said, blushing even more. He gave her a thumb ups and raced towards the frozen stairway. While they were running, three cadets were shooting them with guns however the guns were shooting chakra bullets.

"Oh no you don't…" Iris said, summoning her rifle and shooting them all with just one bullet. "One shot kills all…" Reku summoned Snow once more and jumped on her back. Iris jumped on the bird as well. She shot as much as she can. "Reku, we have to get up there." Laxus jumped up the ceiling and transformed his hand to steel. He then smashed the ceiling and gave them an entrance. "LAXUS..." She caught him and flew away. Salem and Taiki followed after.

"So you were the one that setup the fireworks." A voice said. She turned and found Scarlet. "You are that girl…" She turned to the cell and no one was there. "Where are they?" Kitaru remained wordless. "If you don't talk then I guess I have to make you. I will like to try out this jutsu." She swiftly did ninja hand signs. "Ninja Art, Torture Dome…" Kitaru was chained up and was stabbed by a long dagger. "I will make you scream. So tell me girl, tell me everything I need to know about the Sand Village." Kitaru didn't say a word. Then another dagger pierced her body. "Tell me…" Then Kitaru started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Do you really think I will just give up?" She snapped, grinning. "This is not even close to being real pain."

"Then let me show you…" Scarlet snapped, stabbing more daggers in her body. Blood was everywhere and she kept on laughing. "What the…" _Why is she still laughing? _

"Is that all you can offer?" Kitaru snapped. "What a pathetic girl. I see you are enjoying this…" Then more daggers were injected her in body.

"Princess, playing with your food I see."

_Is it wrong to do so?_

_ "Nothing, just don't get carried away Princess."_

"Darkness Fall…" She said lowly, letting out an evil smile. Her soul blade swallowed the jutsu, the genjutsu. "Now it's my turn."

"My jutsu…" Scarlet said. "What happened?" _What is that weapon? I have never seen anything like it. She didn't summon it with a scroll. What is she? _

"You better make this entertaining for me." Kitaru said, lifting up her blade in front of her. Kitaru's teeth grew sharper and her eyes turned beaming yellow. "I am kind a bored." She turned her gaze towards Scarlet. "So are you going to come to me or I have to come to you."

"You are going to die…" Scarlet said, pulling out her flute. She started playing but nothing happened. "What is going on here? I am supposed to control you."

"Your music is vibrations of chakra floating out of your flute. It travels into the ear which spread the chakra towards the enemy's body, controlling it fully." Kitaru said, smiling. "But its first target is the soul and mind."

"You know how my jutsu works…" Scarlet said with shock.

"I guess I am fortunate because my mind and soul has already been consumed by a demon." She said, pointing towards her head. "Hell is in my mind, do you want to see?"

"YOU BITCH…" Scarlet yelled, swiftly racing towards Kitaru. "You are going to die." She stopped. Her legs were frozen in ice. "Damn it."

"You made three mistakes…" Kitaru said, walking towards her. "Number One, you stormed towards me without a plan. Number Two, your legs are completely frozen. If I break that ice, you won't have legs."

"And what's my last mistake…" Scarlet snapped. Kitaru licked her blade and smiled.

"You are fighting a Demon." She said, slicing Scarlet in half. Blood squirted in her face. She then sucked her soul. "I have to hurry to the others."

"I hope there are more souls to eat. I am hungry."

_"What a stubborn Demon…"_

Then there was a loud explosion up the tower. "What is going on?" She said, racing up the tower. "I hope everyone is okay." She sniffed the air. _I smell…I smell blood…_ When she made it to the top, Reku already has the Princess in his embrace while a man with gray hair pointed a kunai at the King's neck.

"You are not going to take him. When I kill him, I will become king." The man said.

"Let my father go Uncle." The Princess pleaded.

"Shut up brat…" Her Uncle bellowed. "Drake finished them off." He raced away with the King.

"Yes milord." He said, walking towards the team. "I am afraid that I have to really finish you all. I am sorry that it has to come to this."

"FATHER!" The Princess said.

_That voice… It can't be… _Kitaru thought, staring at Drake. _It is him… _Drake was about to attack until Kitaru appeared in front of them. "Reku, take the Princess."

"Right…" Reku said, summoning a huge bat. He carried the Princess and flew away.

"I can't just leave my father." The Princess snapped.

"Don't worry, my friends will get your father back." Reku said, smiling. "You just need to trust me on that."

"Okay, I believe in you all." The Princess said.

"Laxus… Iris, get the King. I know you two are strong enough to handle that on your own." Kitaru said, smiling.

"Don't flatter me demon. I know that I am strong and that guy is going to get it for locking me up." Iris snapped. _Who does she think she is ordering me around? _She then let out a smile. _At least, she is alive. I didn't want to lose a friend like that. _"We will get the King. Come on Laxus…" They raced away. "You better stay alive, Kitaru." Their path was about to be blocked by Drake but Taiki and Salem kicked him away.

"GET GOING!" They both said.

"I guess that it is up to us to beat this guy." Salem said, gripping his fist. "It is time for payback."

"That won't be necessary." Kitaru said, walking towards Drake.

"Kitaru…" Taiki said. "What do you mean by that?"Drake was about to launch a punch towards her until she caught his fist and slowly freezing it.

"Is that anyway to treat your master Drake?" Kitaru said. Drake paused and gave her a puzzle look on her face.

"Master? You are not my Master." Drake replied.

"You don't remember me." Kitaru said, letting out a smile. "Drake you don't remember the contract we signed when I was a little girl. When a demon makes a contract with someone, it becomes a servant." Kitaru grabbed her goggles. "However, the only way to break the contract is when the person he made a contract with is dead. Am I wrong?"

"So you know about the Devil Contract." Drake said. _This can't be… could it…_"The only people who knows about that is…"

"Kitaru, what are you saying?" Taiki said.

"I am saying that I own Drake." Kitaru replied. "He is my servant. DrakeMichaelis, you're mine."

"You can't be serious." Taiki said.

"You left something." Kitaru said, tossing him his coat. "Your scent helped me find this place but it was very familiar. I realized who you are." She glared at him. "You may not recognize me with my recent appearance but..." She took off her goggles and revealed her eyes. "My real name is Princess Kitalena and I am your master." The boys were stunned.

"It is really you. I am sorry that I didn't recognize before. Back there at the old temple, I could not lay a hand on you. There was a barrier that was shielding you and I couldn't break through. So I left you, baffled by the situation." He said, bowing. "Please forgive me for my mistake mistress."

"All is forgiven." Kitaru said. Drake kissed her hand lightly. "So tell me how did you get to serve that tyrant?"

"I was searching for you mistress. They have told me that they had you custody and I must obey their every will if I want to get you back." He said. "When I first saw you, I was shocked and confused. I don't know that you are the Princess." He let out a smile. "Then I discovered that I was tricked and lured you here." He fell on his knees. "I vowed to serve you mistress."

"Kitaru is a Princess." Salem said. _Kitaru, you are full of surprises. _

"Kitaru…" Taiki said, staring at her.

"Kita, was the name that my older brothers call me. They died including my parents from our own Kingdom. The people were terrified with my eyes that they wanted to kill me but they ended up killing my whole family." Kitaru said, turning to her friends. "I am sorry for keeping this a secret. I didn't want my past to ruin my future in the Sand Village."

"Kitaru I mean… Princess Kitalena, I am happy that you are here." Taiki said.

"Well, Kitaru I don't care if you are a princess or a demon. You are still Kitaru to me." Salem said. She let out a smile.

"Salem… Taiki… You two help Laxus and Iris."

"Where are you going?" Taiki asked.

"I have to check up on Reku and the Princess." She said, smiling. "I have Drake to look after me so don't worry about a thing." They nodded their heads and raced away. "Was it right to reveal myself to them?"

"My mistress, I believe that you did the right thing." Drake said. "You can hide the past forever. Sometimes, it is good to share your pain with the people you trust."

"Drake, go to my friend Reku and protect them with your life." She said, creating a bird with ice. "Give Reku this… He will know."

"And how about you mistress?"

"I will be fine. I will catch up with you later." Kitaru said. "Drake, please protect them." He kneeled in front of her and kissed her hand.

"Yes Mistress, I would not fail you." He said, dashing away. She was there alone, gripping her injury.

"I see that my injury is still not healed." Kitaru said, staring at her blood. _I guess I should rest a bit than I will head towards the others. _

"GIVE BACK THE KING YOU BASTARD!" Iris screamed, pointing her rifle at the tyrant. He was on the balcony with the King locked in his arms.

"I have no choice." He said, tossing the King out the balcony.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Iris snapped, racing towards the balcony along with Laxus. However, the tyrant changed form. "WHAT THE?!" He grew muscular and his hair was sharp and white.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL BY MYSELF!" The tyrant screamed. "THEN I GLADIUS WILL BE THE NEW KING OF THE SKY VILLAGE!"

"His chakra is so strong that the air is hard to breath." Laxus said, glaring at his opponent. _I don't think we can handle him by ourselves. We have been in that cell for a while that most of our chakra was sucked out of us. I don't think Iris and I have enough juice to take him down. _

"We have to stop him before he gets out of control." Iris said. _His chakra is giving me the creeps. I hope we can stop him. _

"Here I come…" He said, dashing towards them. Iris kept on shooting him but he was still running towards them. "Is that all you got? I thought the Sand Ninja were strong. I guess I was wrong." He punched Iris towards the ceiling.

"IRIS!" Laxus screamed, watching his teammate flew swiftly towards the ceiling. He then turned and found Gladius in front of him. "What the…"

"Hello…" He said, punching him but Laxus turned his arms into steel and blocked his punch.

_He is super strong and super fast… _Laxus said, keeping his guard. He turned and found Iris on the floor. _I have to finish him off so I can help Iris. _

"You should worry about yourself instead of that little girl." Gladius said, smiling evilly. He landed a punch on his face. Laxus flew to the wall. "You are all weaklings."

"I am not done yet." Laxus said, pulling himself up. "I am not going to let it end like this."

"Our friend is counting on us to finish the job." Iris said, standing up. "I am not going to go home like this." She gave him a mean look. "That girl is my rival and I will not let her surpass me." She summoned two machine guns. Laxus turned his whole body into Ammonite.

"WE WILL KILL YOU!" Iris and Laxus screamed.

"Alright, come at me then…" Gladius snapped, laughing at them. Laxus' speed increased to the point that he kept up with him. Blow after blow, Gladius met his match. Iris was shooting at him as well. Her bullets pierced through his body rapidly as he was dodging Laxus attack. _How is this possible? How can they possibly be powerful than me? _Then Iris pulled out a rocket launcher.

"THIS IS FOR CALLING THE SAND VILLAGE WEAKLINGS!" Iris screamed, shooting him. Laxus punched him to the wall and took the blast. It was over.

"We did it." Laxus said, turning to Iris. "You were pretty good."

"Of course I am…" Iris said. Then she gave him a worried look. "Oh my gosh, I forgot all about the King." They dashed towards the balcony and found Salem and Taiki tending the King's wounds. "He is still alive."

"IRIS! LAXUS! DID YOU TWO BEAT HIM!?" Salem screamed.

"OF COURSE WE DID… WE ARE NOT THAT WEAK!" Iris screamed back, blushing at the same time. _Thank God Salem and Taiki were able to save the King. _Then they heard a chuckle. They turned and found Gladius laughing on the ground.

"I shouldn't underestimate you two. I guess that is my downfall but we are all going to die here." He said, pressing a button on his wristband. "I placed bombs all over this place and you only have 1minutes to get out. Good luck…"

"You crazy bastard." Iris snapped.

"SALEM! TAIKI! GET THE KING OUT OF HERE. THERE IS A BOMB AND IT IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE IN ONE MINUTE!" Laxus screamed.

"Damn we won't have time to get out of here." Taiki said. He carried the King on his back. "Forgive me milord but we have to move out."

"Alright, please hurry…" The King said. They all raced to an entrance. Well, finding an entrance. The walls were collapsing.

"Are we going to make it?" Iris said, racing beside them.

"We have to." Laxus said. Then there was an opening up ahead. "Look, let's go there."

"Come on everyone." Salem said, using his puppets to knock out pieces of the ceiling and walls that were coming towards them. All of the sudden, the entrance was blocked. "Damn it…"

"Laxus, break down the wall." Taiki ordered.

"We used all our chakra fighting Gladius." Laxus said, panting. Then a huge light appeared in front of them. "We are too late…"

"Sorry Kitaru…" Taiki said. The whole castle exploded and tumbled into the ground.

"FATHER!" The princess screamed. "FATHER!"

"This can't be happening." Reku said, gritting his teeth. "This can't be…." Drake was watching the castle as well but all he did was smile. Reku turned and gave him a mad look. "Why are you smiling? Your master was in there. Aren't you worried?"

"No…"

"WHY!?"

"Because my Master is not a pushover… She is still alive…" Drake replied.

"Are you guys okay?" A voice said. They turned and found themselves shielded with ice. Kitaru was standing in front of them.

"Kitaru, how did you…" Taiki said.

"My bloodline trait is called Frozen Heaven. The ice will always come freely to protect me and it never melts." Kitaru explained, letting out a smile. She bowed down to the King. "Milord, I am sorry for the bumpy ride."

"No, it is fine. As long you shinobi keeps me and my daughter alive then it is fine." The King said, standing up. "Where are we?"

"We are underground. The castle collapsed on top of us." Kitaru answered.

"We were lucky that you came to save us in time." Salem said, grinning at her. "You are full of surprises Kitaru."

"So how do we get out of here?" Iris asked. "We are all underground."

"Simple…" Kitaru said, lifting her hand in the air. The ice shield grew bigger and wider that the pieces of the castles were drawn away. "Please hold on tie…" She touched the ground and she turned it into ice. The ground elevated upward and they went through everything.

"Kitaru, you are incredible." Taiki said, looking at her with awe. They reached the surface. "You did it." She then collapsed to the ground. "KITARU!" Salem caught here and checked her pulse.

"Don't worry, she is just exhausted." Salem said. _She used a lot of her chakra plus, her wounds are still not healed._

"FATHER, YOU ARE ALIVE!" The Princess screamed, racing towards them. She hugged him tightly with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Father, I thought I lost you."

"No, it is because of these shinobi that we are still alive." The King said. Then Drake walked towards Kitaru. Laxus and Iris shielded her.

"You are not going near her." Iris said.

"Hey, he is cool. He is Kitaru's…" Salem said.

"Uncle, I am her Uncle…" Drake said, walking through them and grabbing her. "I am sorry that I scared you all before. I didn't know she was still alive. Forgive me for my rudeness earlier."

"YOU ALMOST KILLED US!" Reku, Laxus, and Iris screamed.

"Forgive me…." Drake said. "It is just that Kitaru is very important to me. Lord Gladius told me that he knew where Kitaru is however he was just giving me false rumors about my niece's death." He then turned to Taiki. "Thank you for taking care of her for these past few weeks."

"You are very welcome." Taiki said. _He is a smooth talker. _

"Well, we are almost there to my village. When we get there, we will celebrate and relax." The King announced. "After all, you all deserve a short vacation."

"That sounds wonderful." Iris said.

"I will carry Kitaru." Drake said. "Do not worry, she will be fine." They started walking away from and heading towards the Sky Village.

"Great, that stupid butler has a hold on her. This is going to be hard to deal with." Hayate said, watching them in his crystal ball. "However, she was very impressive in this mission. She has improved so much with so little time. I can't wait to see how she is as a woman."


End file.
